Unforseen Consequences
by Yaminisu
Summary: Yami and the rest of his senior class go on their senior trip to Egypt to embark on a once and a lifetime adventure. However, Yami is in for more than he bargained for when he participates in a dare to spice the trip up. Yami x Bakura
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

A/N: first let me point out I have never been to Egypt before in my life. I did my best to try and research things so that the story made sense and locations, distances etc makes sense with reality. If I made a mistake please let me know. I don't know if I'll be able to really change it or anything but again I would like to know. Second point of order yes I did change Pharaoh Atem's name in this fic. The name I am referring to Pharaoh Atem by is Meryatum (it was one of the closest sounding ones to Atem I could find when going through Egyptian names). I changed the Pharaoh's name solely to make sure no one got confused since I have modern day Atemu discussing Pharaoh Atem. Third point: Yes, this is going to be a darkshipping fic...I know, I know...not normally something I write. Just please, give this story a chance. I'm actually really proud of how it has started and can't wait to see how this all comes together.

Chapter 1

Yami groaned as Jou harshly elbowed him in the side, waking him from his uncomfortable slumber crammed abroad the Egyptair nonstop flight from Tokyo to Cairo, which was an unbearable 14 and a half hours long.

"what is it Jou?" Yami grumbled. It had taken him over three hours of subtly shifting around before he found a semi-comfortable position and was able to fall asleep.

"Pilot jus announced dat we're gonna be landin in da next hour er so." Jou whispered.

Yami groaned once more as he slowly shifted his neck, which had tensed up horribly while he'd slept crammed like a sardine between Jou and Honda. Jou was the lucky one who had managed to score the aisle seat and Otogi, who was still snoring, had gotten the window seat. Yami and Honda were the ones stuck in the two middle seats.

Although...it really could have been worse Yami mused as he finally gave up and trying to work the crick out of his neck. He could have been stuck sitting next to Principal Pegasus or Chono-sensai for the whole flight and when Yami reminded himself of that nightmare inducing fact which was reality for Anzu and Miho he decided to be grateful for that small...and Yami meant small...mercy.

Honda harshly elbowed Otogi in the ribs startling him awake as well. "What the hell?" Otogi grumbled as he awkwardly attempted to rub his no doubt sore ribs.

"We're gonna land soon ya nimrod, now wake up." Honda snapped.

"Oh. Great." Otogi muttered as also began to try and shift around to stretch.

"Am I the only one who wants to just ask the pilot if he can turn back around. Drop us back off in Tokyo?" Yami asked.

Jou snorted, "Pff, as if we would be dat lucky Yams. Admit it we're stuck on dis trip." Jou muttered.

Yami sighed, "Yeah, I know." Yami muttered dejectedly. He knew alright knew and it absolutely sucked. MOST classes took their senior class trip to Disney or amusement park like that and Yami and his classmates had been looking forward to the expected trip to Tokyo Disney. But nope, when Principal Pegasus had held their class meeting at the beginning of the year he 'surprised' them by telling them that they were going to be lucky enough to embark on a once in a lifetime adventure traveling to Egypt where they would have the unique opportunity to visit the pyramids, the sphinx, wander through the bazaar in Cairo, take a cruise down the Nile river and even visit an archaeological site in the Giza Plateau.

Needless to say with the exception of a couple history nerds no one was looking forward to this trip. Yami remembered coming home after school to tell his grandfather he had decided not to go on the class trip only to get another surprise. Apparently Domino High had sent home a newsletter and Grandpa had already sighed Yami up to attend and even had made an appointment to have Yami's passport renewed. Grandpa Motou had even argued that it would be 'fun'.

"Attention passengers this is your captain speaking. Egyptair flight 224 will be landing at Cairo international airport in 30 minutes. Local time is 921 am and Cairo is a comfortable 83 degrees."

"Seriously, its only 920 in the morning! We have a whole day of stuff still?" Honda groaned before he whacked his head against the headrest in front of them in frustration.

"Agreed. I just want to go to the hotel and sleep." Yami muttered.

Otogi snorted, "As if we would be that lucky."

"Hey, a guy can dream. Right?" Yami replied.

"Attention passengers. Please fasten your seat belts and return your tray tables to the upright position. Flight attendants please prepare to land."

"Good news at least the flight is over." Otogi muttered as he glanced out the window, the only thing Yami could see while trying to glance over both Honda and Otogi was some sand...or at least what he guessed was sand, before he gave up trying to catch a glimpse of their destination.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch Otogi. We still have to land and get all of our luggage." Yami cautioned.

"Oh goody...way to take the wind right out of my sails." Otogi snapped.

To Otogi's credit the plane did land smoothly about five minutes later and once the plane had reached its gate Yami unfastened his seat belt and stood up, eagerly stretching out as best he could while the aisle was crowded with passengers rushing to collect their carry on luggage from the overhead compartments.

Once the rush had cleared out Yami and his friends filed out into the aisle way to collect their own carry ons before trudging off the plane to join their classmates loitering near the gate. Anzu was quite quick to make her way over to the boys.

"Okay, I don't care which one of you does it but one of you is trading spots with me next time. I will go insane if I have to sit next to Pegasus again." Anzu growled.

"Count me out." Honda and Otogi immediately replied.

Yami also shook his head, "Sorry Anzu, but I'd almost rather make out with a crocodile." Yami said.

Anzu then turned her attention onto Jou, "Pleeeease Jou?" Anzu asked, holding her hands clasped in front of her as she jutted out her bottom lip. Yami resisted the urge to laugh...Jou would be agreeing to Anzu's request in three...two...on..

"Fine, fine I'll do it Zu, now enough with da eyes." Jou muttered.

Anzu grinned, "You're the absolute best Jonouchi!" Anzu exclaimed before she threw her arms around Jou's shoulders hugging him tightly. Jou grinned as he slipped his arm subtly around Anzu's waist much to Yami's bemusement. Jou had it BAD for Anzu and it was unbearably obvious to everyone...except Anzu apparently. Either that or she just enjoyed pretending to be oblivious.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?"

Yami felt the smile slipping from his face as Principal Pegasus made his way into the gate.

"First I wanted to thank you all for being such wonderful ambassadors of our fine school on our luxurious flight. Now, please form two single file lines while we make our way to the baggage corrals." Pegasus commanded. Yami and his classmates sluggishly got into two single file lines with Yami slinging his carry on bag over his shoulder as they slowly made their way over to baggage claim.

Once Yami and his classmates had arrived they got out of their lines and slowly spread out around the baggage carriage to better be able to locate their luggage. Yami had purposely packed as light as possible only packing some clothes and toiletries in addition to his laptop which was stores in his carry on bag. Anything else he could always grab while he was here. Whereas Jou had packed what seemed like everything he owned and crammed it into two overstuffed checked bags.

It didn't take Yami long to locate his suitcase and pull it off the baggage corral. Once Principal Pegasus had seen Yami had collected his luggage he nodded towards the empty space beside him, "I praise you for your efficiency Yami-boy however please wait here for the rest of your classmates. We will be going through customs together." Principal Pegasus declared.

Yami just shrugged before he made his way over to stand beside Principal Pegasus.

"You must be particularly excited Yami-boy. Unlike the majority of your classmates you've actually visited the land of the Pharaohs before. Am I correct?" Principal Pegasus asked suddenly.

Yami shrugged, "Yeah, I came once for spring break when I was nine or so. I was only here for a few days and I wasn't the most keen on visiting the sites." Yami said. And by not keen Yami meant not remotely interested.

Pegasus chuckled, "Ah, yes. The things we fail to appreciate in youth we come to appreciate better with age. I am certain you will agree that Egypt is one of those things." Pegasus replied.

Yami just nodded. He may not agree per say but he did have enough common sense to recognize that Principal Pegasus was not the person to complain to about the trip.

It took about fifteen or so minutes for the remainder of Yami's classmates to collect their luggage and gather around by Principal Pegasus, with Chono-sensei hanging in the rear to keep a watch on any possible stragglers.

"Excellent, now could everyone please form two more single file lines while we make our way to the customs counter. To make this go smoother please make sure that your passports are readily accessible." Principal Pegasus ordered before he turned on his heel and began to lead the way towards the customs counter.

It took almost three hours for all of Yami's classmates to make it through customs but at about 1230 in the afternoon local time Yami and his classmates were heading to the front of the airport to board a bus that would take them to their hotel. The school had booked Yami and his classmates rooms at the Cairo Paradise hotel.

"Alright everyone onto the bus. Once we get checked into our hotel rooms everyone will have about 30 minutes to get settled in then we will all grab a bite to eat before climbing back onto the bus and heading the the Egyptian Museum of Antiquities." Principal Pegasus called out as the group slowly made their way to the main entrance.

As the group neared the bus standing beside the bus was a man with tri-color hair not unlike Yami's own. He was slightly taller than Yami and his skin was a deep caramel color developed from many years working in the sun. He was wearing a pair of khaki pants and a ruby red polo shirt which brought out the the color of his narrow ruby eyes. The man was standing beside the bus holding up a sign with Yami's name printed in neat kanji.

Yami came to a stop, frowning sightly as he gazed at the man before his gaze drifted over to Principal Pegasus who was smiling broadly as he approached him. "Sennen-sensei, how good to finally make your acquaintance in person." Pegasus greeted the man before holding out his hand for him to shake.

The man tucked the sign he had been holding up under his arm before reaching out and shaking Pegasus's hand. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance Pegasus-Sensei." The man greeted.

Principal Pegasus waved the honorific off, "Please, call me Maximillion. Or if you'd prefer to be a touch more formal then call me Pegasus. I never did quite get used to being called Master Pegasus."

The man nodded, "Very well, Pegasus but only if you would call me Atemu." Atemu replied with a smile.

"But of course Atemu, of course. Now, if I were to take a guess you're here to collect young Yami." Pegasus said.

Atemu nodded, "If you wouldn't mind I would enjoy having my son spend a few hours with me today. I know he'll miss the trip to the museum but Yami has been once before. I promise I will have him back at the hotel before curfew." Atemu said.

"I don't see a problem with that. Would you mind following us to the hotel first? That way Yami can get checked in with the rest of us and collect his room key before the two of you head off?" Pegasus asked.

"I was planning on exactly that." Atemu agreed.

"Then we're settled. Everyone else onto the bus, Yami you can follow your father to his car and we'll see you both back at the hotel." Pegasus said before he and Chono-sensei began herding the rest of Yami's classmates onto the bus.

Atemu reached out and tugged Yami's checked bag out of his hand before lifting it up and heading around the side of the bus and over towards a parked jeep. "Hop in." Atemu said once he tossed Yami's suitcase into the back seat.

Yami climbed into the passenger seat of the jeep and bucked his seat belt before his father pulled out onto the bustling Cairo streets. "It'll take about ten or so minutes to get to your hotel from here." Atemu said.

Yami nodded absentmindedly. "Wait a second? How do you know what hotel we're staying at? Or what time my flight landed? I didn't tell you." Yami asked.

Atemu chuckled, "Well, I have actually been working with Principal Pegasus as well as Domino High to get this trip set up. Me being here in Egypt actually made booking everything a tad more convenient."

"Wait, are you saying its your fault that we all got dragged out here?" Yami snapped.

Atemu rolled his eyes, "First of all, no one dragged you anywhere. You and your classmates were granted a rare opportunity. You are almost eighteen years old Yami it is high time you started acting like an adult and stopped behaving like a spoiled child. Secondly, not that it should matter, but Principal Pegasus actually reached out to me requesting my assistance in seeing if a trip like this would even be feasible for you and your classmates. We have been working out all of the details since the beginning of your junior year." Atemu explained.

"And of course you couldn't possibly tell him that it was a bad idea and to stop trying to reinvent the wheel when a tried and true trip to Disney would be much better." Yami muttered.

Atemu rolled his eyes before falling silent as he made his way to the hotel. Yami glared at the dash as he tried his hardest to cling to his anger and frustration with the role his father played in him coming here. Problem was it was really hard to stay mad at someone that you only got to see once a year, maybe, if that.

His father was an archaeologist who worked as a history professor at Tokyo university with a specialty in the ancient middle east. Technically. But for the last ten years he had been working on research and teaching at Cairo University instead, so although Yami was a little fuzzy on the details his father despite working for Tokyo University...was currently assigned to Cairo University instead.

"Did you have a nice flight?" Atemu asked as he came to a stop at a red light, drawing Yami from his musings.

Yami shrugged, "It was alright." Yami muttered dejectedly. In his opinion the flight was terrible but Yami had a feeling that his father wasn't going to want to hear Yami's complaints about the flight.

Atemu chuckled, "Yeah, the flight from here to Japan is a killer. I've taken it enough I should know. If you want, once we get you checked into the hotel you can crash at my place for a couple of hours before we go and grab something to eat." Atemu suggested.

Yami smiled, "That would be amazing dad. Thank you." Yami said.

Atemu shrugged, "No problem. And don't worry, I promise that I'm not going to be following you and your friends around while you're on this trip. I did agree to help chaperone the trip and the archaeological site you'll be visiting is actually one I'm currently overseeing. That being said, I wanted to be able to spend some time with you at least one of the days you were here and based on your itinerary today was the best day for that." Atemu said.

Yami chuckled, "Thank you for that. Although, to be honest getting to spend some time with you will definitely be nice too. I haven't seen you since, what Christmas last year?" Yami commented.

Atemu chuckled, "Something like that. Winter break in 2018 was the last time I flew home. I know we had talked about me coming home this past summer but I was working and it never seemed to work out." Atemu said.

Yami nodded, "Yeah. I understand between conducting research and teaching classes you're a busy guy." Yami replied.

Atemu laughed, "I guess you could say that, yes. How has your mother been?" Atemu asked.

Yami shrugged, "She's good. Still trying to convince grandpa to invest in hiring someone to keep the books. That or to take the time while the shop is dead to copy all the inventory and accounting records onto a computer. That and of course she's still working as an RN." Yami replied before he shot his father a bemused look, "But, shouldn't you know that already? You call mom like once a week." Yami inquired.

Atemu playfully cuffed Yami on the back of the head, "And that's the attitude I get for trying to make conversation." Atemu teased.

Yami snorted, "And you couldn't come up with a more inspired conversation topic than 'hows your mother?' what's next 'how's the weather?" Yami teased back as his father pulled into the parking lot of Yami's hotel.

"Brat." Atemu muttered.

Yami just shook his head as he glanced out the window. They had beaten the bus to the hotel which meant Yami had a little bit of time before he needed to head into the lobby. No point in trying to check in before the rest of the group arrived. "Do you at least have a pool at your place dad?" Yami asked.

Atemu nodded, "As a matter of fact I do."

Yami grinned, "Then I guess you managed to save this trip after all." Yami replied.

Atemu quirked a brow before he playfully slung his arm around Yami's shoulders, "I wouldn't be so hasty if I were you Yami, I said I had a pool. I never said you could swim in my pool." Atemu teased.

"Jerk." Yami muttered just as the bus finally turned into the hotel parking lot. Yami and Atemu climbed out of the jeep and made their way into the hotel lobby.

On the bright side checking into the hotel was a lot smoother than going through customs had been and in less than a half hour Yami dropped his suitcase in the room he was sharing with Jou, Honda and Otogi and was ready to head back down stairs.

"Dude you are so lucky that you don't have to go with us to the museum." Otogi muttered.

Yami nodded, "Yup. Very lucky. My dad is going to bring me back to his house where he said I can take a nap before we go and grab something to eat. Then I'll be able to take a dip in his pool." Yami said.

"That is beyond unfair. I mean, was I the only one who noticed this hotel does NOT have a swimming pool?" Honda groaned.

"Are ya sure yer dad can't take all o us wid ya?" Jou asked.

Yami shook his head, "Sadly if I had to guess my dad can only take me since he's one of my legal guardians. The rest of you, he doesn't have permission to bring anywhere." Yami said slowly.

"Which is beyond unfair." Otogi grumbled.

"This whole trip sucks. We're going to have to get super creative if we're going to have any fun this entire trip." Honda muttered.

Yami rose a brow, "And what did you have in mind to make things more interesting?" Yami asked.

Honda shrugged, "I don't know but don't worry I'll think of something." Honda vowed.

"Yami, are you coming? The rest of your friends need to be getting on the bus." Atemu called out.

Yami nodded, "Bye guys. I'll see you tonight and hopefully you'll be able to think of something to make things more interesting." Yami said.

"Right. And try to think of us while you're enjoying your swim." Otogi called back before he, Jou and Honda climbed onto the bus while Yami climbed into the jeep.

It took about 30 minutes to get from Yami's hotel to the house he rented on the outskirts of a suburb in Cairo. Atemu parked the jeep before he led Yami into the house.

"The guest room is right through here." Atemu said as led Yami up the stairs, pushing open a door revealing a modest room that was a little bit larger than Yami's bedroom back at the game shop. The room contained a full sized bed with a black silk comforter set, with red pillows to accent. The bed frame itself was charcoal and the dresser and end table matched. Although at the moment Yami really could care less about the rooms decor. There was a mattress and pillows and he was beyond exhausted. Atemu tugged Yami into an embrace before pressing a kiss to Yami's brow, "Get some sleep. I'll wake you up in a couple of hours." Atemu said.

Yami nodded before he plopped face first down on the bed. It felt like absolute heaven and Yami was asleep within minutes.

Yami woke up several hours later to his father lightly shaking his shoulder. Yami groaned as he buried his face deeper into the pillow, "Go way...m tired." Yami mumbled.

"I know your tired but I made lunch and you need to wake up so you can go to sleep at a decent time tonight, otherwise your sleep schedule will be completely out of whack." Atemu replied.

Yami slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. Atemu lightly ruffled Yami's hair before he rose of up from where he had sat on the bed. "Lunch is ready. I made roasted chicken and potatoes. Figured you could do with a good meal since I know you can't eat on an airplane to save your life and its been almost 24 hours since you've eaten." Atemu said.

Yami smiled before he slowly got to his feet and followed Atemu down into the kitchen, "Thanks dad."

Atemu just chuckled, "No problem. And before you ask since I know you are probably going to, yes you can go swimming after you eat."

Yami's grin broadened as he scooped himself a big plateful of chicken and potatoes, "That sounds great. Thanks dad."

Atemu chuckled, "Nothing really for you to thank me for. But you're welcome regardless." Atemu replied.

After Yami had dug into his meal, which after a couple of bites he seemed to realize how hungry he really was. Yami couldn't eat anything on a plane because sadly he got terribly air sick, something his father knew from experience of holding a barf bag for his son while he vomited after eating...more than once when Yami was younger.

"That was delicious dad. Thank you." Yami said once he had finished eating his third helping.

Atemu chuckled before he stood up, grabbing Yami's plate. "Go change into a pair of swim trunks and dive on in." Atemu said.

"Are you going to join me out in the pool?" Yami asked.

Atemu shrugged, "I might as well. The reason you aren't at the museum with your classmates is that I wanted to spend some time with you. Kind of defeats the purpose if I stay in my office and work while you go swimming." Atemu replied.

Yami nodded, "That makes sense to me." Yami said.

Yami quickly ran upstairs and changed into a simple pair of black swim trunks. A part of him really did feel bad for the rest of his friends. Pegasus and Chono had to be an absolute nightmare. Not to say that his grandfather or his father for that matter couldn't be obsessive about ancient history. Mention ancient Egypt at your own peril if both Sugoroku and Atemu were in the same room because you might spark a heated academic debate. Yami made that mistake once when he was in elementary school asking for help with his history project on the Pharaohs. Grandpa and Atemu debated the topic for hours and Yami's mother ended up helping him put together the diorama.

Once Yami was changed he darted through the house and headed to the sliding glass door which led out to the pool deck. The pool in Atemu's house was modest but it certainly would accomplish the goal of cooling off in the unforgiving Egyptian heat. And it was also partially shaded which didn't hurt anything either.

"Canon ball!" Yami called out before he sprinted and jumped into the pool, splashing his father who had just surfaced in the face.

"You little imp!" Atemu called out before tackling Yami dunking him once more underwater, kicking off a water battle for the ages.

Once a ceasefire had been declared in the water battle Yami began to lazily swim laps around the edge of the pool whereas Atemu just relaxed against the edge, sitting on a small shelf.

"So, are you going to tell me which Pharaoh's tomb we're going to be visiting when we go to your dig site?" Yami asked.

Atemu chuckled, "Now who said anything about the dig site being focused on a particular Pharaoh? I certainly never did." Atemu said.

Yami rolled his eyes, "And you don't need to. The dig site is on the Giza Plateau. Principal Pegasus already told us that much...just not which site we were going to be visiting. So, which Pharaoh?" Yami asked again.

Atemu just shook his head in fond bemusement, "Then I guess I'll just have to keep you in suspense until you and your classmates join me at the site tomorrow now won't I?" Atemu said.

Yami shrugged, "If you want...I guess. Its not like your going to be spoiling some massive surprise. They're all the same. Dead royal kings with way too many wives who thought they were living gods." Yami replied he swam a few more strokes before adding, "I'm not grandpa. I'm not going to act like I'm getting the chance to meet some rock star."

Atemu sighed, "You have a very immature view of what I do. Archaeologists and Egyptologists study far more than just the Pharaohs. I know it may be hard to believe but there were a lot more people alive back then than just the Pharaohs."

"But the Pharaohs are the ones who are buried in the Pyramids and that's where the dig site is. It doesn't make sense for you to be studying anyone else." Yami said.

Atemu just shook his head, "And like I said you'll just have to wait until tomorrow to find out what it is I've been working on. I'll tell you its become quite an extensive project and the site you and your classmates will be visiting is actually only one of four sites I am currently working on." Atemu said.

"And by working on you mean, just sitting back while other people do the digging? Right?" Yami asked.

Atemu sighed, "Yes and no. As I said, it is more complicated than just that. There are times I am doing working directly at all of the sites and other times I am doing archival research or analyzing line drawings. Reviewing site maps, cataloging the artifacts found and seeing how what has been uncovered at each of the sites fits into our research project as a whole. As I said it is quite complicated and I won't bore you with all the details." Atemu said.

Yami rolled his eyes before he went back to swimming, "Fine keep your secrets if its that important to you." Yami muttered.

Sadly all too soon for Yami's liking his father said it was time for them to get dried off and changed because he needed to be getting Yami back to the hotel.

"Will I at least be able to come back and swim later in the trip?" Yami asked.

Atemu shrugged, "I don't think you'll have the time but I'll take a closer look at the schedule and see if I can squeeze in another time." Atemu suggested.

Yami sighed, he supposed that would have to be good enough. Although, when he really thought about it Yami recognized he needed to be thankful he got to go swimming at all since none of the rest of his classmates had that opportunity.

The two made the drive back to Yami's hotel in comfortable silence as Yami took in the sights around him. He still didn't think this trip was better than Disney would have been but he had had a pretty good first day in Egypt. Only eight more to go before he would be flying back home. And then came graduation and following graduation after a summer destined to be spent helping his grandfather man the shop he would be heading to Tokyo University where, thanks to his father working for the University, Yami would be attending for free.

Atemu pulled into the hotel parking lot and put his jeep in park as they both got of the jeep. Atemu pulled his son into a hug. "I love you and I will see you and your classmates tomorrow morning at the dig site. But please, promise me that you and your friends will behave. You are in a foreign country and I don't want you or your friends wandering around the city after curfew." Atemu said.

Yami nodded, "Don't worry. We won't be." Yami said once his father had finally released him.

"Good." Atemu replied before he lightly ruffled his son's tri-colored locks and walking back around the jeep. "Good night." Atemu called out.

"Good night dad. And thank you for today, it was a lot of fun." Yami called back.

Yami waved as his father pulled back out of the parking lot before he made his way into the lobby heading back up to his room. He slid the key into the lock before pushing open the door to reveal Jou, Honda, Otogi and Anzu were all hanging out in their room.

"So, how was the museum?" Yami asked as he tossed his bag onto his bed, barely missing Honda's head.

Jou groaned, "Terrible. You probably missed the worst part of the entire trip." Jou muttered.

Otogi nodded, "Jou's right. It was terrible. Pegasus had as all clustered together moving from one exhibit to the next as a group. And we of course had to stop and look at every little thing. And it wouldn't be Principal Pegasus if he didn't insist on telling us all about every little artifact on display. We were actually taking wagers on whether or not they would be giving out quizzes after the tour." Otogi relayed.

Yami frowned, "That sucks." Yami agreed.

Honda sat up, "But, the good news is that we came up with something to make the rest of the trip a lot more interesting. We're going to each have to complete a challenge at a different site. For example, Yami you're up first. It only seems fair since you got to miss the museum that tomorrow when we are touring the archaeology site you have to steal something. I don't care what it is...it just can't be a plain piece of gravel. It actually has to BE something. Just grab it and slip it into your pocket. Otogi here is going to actually jump into the Nile river and pray he doesn't get eaten by a croc. Anzu is going to try and actually climb up the great pyramid. And superstitious Jou over here is going to kiss a mummy." Honda declared.

"I'm gonna what?! Are you outta yer mind? If I kiss a mummy den I'll end up cursed ya moron!" Jou spluttered.

"Not to mention I could literally DIE if I get attacked by a crocodile." Otogi growled.

Yami frowned, "You do realize that you want me to actually commit a crime? As in I can go to jail for that...you do realize that, right Honda?" Yami asked.

Honda just shrugged, "Nah, you'll only be in trouble if you get caught and it'll only be something small. No one will even miss it. Seriously all of you are being a big bunch of sissies. I thought we all agreed to do something to make this trip more interesting. And this will. Yami will be able to tell his grandchildren all about the time he stole something from the Giza Plateau. Or Otogi bragging about how he literally managed to escape from the jaws of death." Honda said.

"And what are you gonna do Honda? I can't help but notice that you came up with nothing for yourself." Anzu said.

Honda grinned, "I've already committed my great misdeed. Do you guys remember that statue of that one chick..the one with massive breasts." Honda said.

Anzu crossed her arms over her chest fixing Honda with a stern look, "What did you do you moron?" Anzu growled.

Honda laughed, "Well, I thought it'd be a good laugh to cop a quick feel. I managed it for like three seconds before Chono-sensei grabbed me by the ear and started threatening me with all kinds of consequences if I didn't start behaving myself. Plus I owe her a four page essay once we get back home explaining the importance of good behavior while visiting a foreign country." Honda said.

Otogi and Jou both burst of laughing, "Is that what Chono was barking at you about?"

"An why ya had ta stand next ta her fer da rest of da tour?" Jou asked.

"Yup. Sure was. So, as you can see I already had my moment of daring. Now I can spend the rest of the trip watching the rest of you act like idiots." Honda said.

Yami sighed, "Fine. I'll try and steal something small but I am not going to risk going to jail over this Honda. If I can't snag something without getting caught I'm not doing it. I don't care if its my dad's dig site. He would literally murder me if he caught me stealing something." Yami said.

Otogi nodded, "I'll jump into the river only if I don't see any crocs and I'm immediately getting back out. I don't have a death wish." Otogi said.

Anzu sighed, "I guess I'll try and climb the pyramid but I'm not climbing all the way up." Anzu said.

And then the whole group turned to Jou who sighed, "Fine I'll kiss a stupid mummy but I swear if I end up cursed I'm gonna drag da rest of ya down wid me." Jou growled.

"Glad you decided to participate." Honda exclaimed.

Yami sighed, "so what exactly would I have to steal in order for it to qualify as completing the challenge?" Yami asked. He didn't like the idea, hell he thought Honda's whole plan was absolutely ridiculous but...as they often say you only live once and this was going to be one of the last opportunities for him to do something wild and crazy with his friends, so...when in Rome or more accurately when in Cairo.

Honda was quiet for a minute as he thought, "You have to take something that would be valuable. Like a pottery shard with part of a painting on it, or a small piece of jewelry like a ring or a gold coin." Honda said.

Yami nodded, "Okay, I'll try but what if there isn't anything like that for us to see? There are times when archaeologists dig and they don't find much of anything." Yami said.

Honda grinned, "We are specifically being taken to this site as part of a tour. They will have stuff prepared for us to see. If this site didn't have anything then they would have had us see a different site." Honda said.

Yami nodded, sadly that did make sense. He just hoped that he didn't get caught...either tomorrow red handed or down the line his grandfather or dad see it and recognize it for what it was. The risk was higher for him because his father was essentially the person he was stealing from.

Further conversation was halted by a brisk knock on the door. Otogi answered it to reveal Prinicpal Pegasus standing there. "Ah, so good to see that you made it back to the hotel in time Yami-boy, although we did miss you at the museum. I'm sure your friends will be more than happy to fill you in on their trip. However, Anzu-chan, it is going to be lights out in a few minutes. You'll need to be heading back to your assigned room. You will see your friends again at breakfast." Pegasus said.

Anzu slowly got up, "Night guys. I'll see you all in the morning." Anzu called out before she headed out of the room.

Pegasus then fixed the boys all with a stern look, "Now, I'll give you the same warning I've given every other group. There will be no tomfoolery. You will all remain in your room with the door locked. I will be putting a piece of tap over the door. You don't want to find out what happens if that tape is broken when I check in the morning." Pegasus said, pausing briefly for dramatic effect, "Do we understand each other gentlemen?"

"Yes Principal Pegasus." Yami and his friends replied.

"Excellent. Now, I hope all of you have a pleasant nights sleep and I will see you bright and early for breakfast." Pegasus said before he walked out of the room, pulling the door firmly closed behind him.

Otogi chuckled before he flopped down on one of the two queen sized beds in the room, "Well, I guess its a good thing that Honda didn't decide that he wanted us to try and run naked through the streets of Cairo after curfew." Otogi muttered.

Honda was quiet for a moment, "Hey, now that you mention it..."

"ABSOLUTELY NOT HAPPENING SO DON'T FINISH THAT STATEMENT." Yami growled. Yeah, that most definitely would have gotten them all arrested. Yami could just picture the look on his father's face if he was informed his son was in an Egyptian jail cell nude...because he'd been arrested for streaking.

"Dude, it was just a joke." Honda muttered, holding his hands up placatingly.

"It wasn't a funny one." Yami grumbled before he plopped down on the bed beside Otogi. Honda and Jou were going to share the other bed.

It wasn't long before the room was filled with sounds of Jou and Honda snoring away. Otogi, Yami had the unpleasant discovery, talked in his sleep. And by talking in his sleep Yami discovered Otogi chatted up imaginary dream girls while he was sleeping. Yami groaned before he climbed out of bed. He was still tired despite the nap he'd taken earlier but at this rate he wasn't going to get a single wink of sleep.

Yami made his way over to the window overlooking the streets of Cairo. In the distance Yami was able to make out the large Cairo Citadel Mosque which was brightly lit up but other than that there wasn't really anything particularly interesting for him to see. Yami sat down on the edge of the window sill, allowing his head to rest lightly against the glass. Despite the fact the sun had set it was still incredibly warm.

"Kinda makes me wish I had just asked if I could stay with my dad. At least I'd be able to get a good nights sleep." Yami whispered to himself as he continued to stare out at the city before finally drifting off to sleep with his face resting against the glass.

Yami awoke the next morning to once again having a massive crick in his next. He groaned, squinting his eyes against the bright sunlight he'd glimpsed when he'd peaked his eyes open briefly.

There was a firm knock knock knock sounding through the room, which Yami figured was what had woke him up in the first place. Yami stiffly got to his feet, groaning in pain. His whole body hurt from where he'd been sleeping against the window. Yami didn't know it was possibly but apparently there are more uncomfortable places to fall asleep than an airplane.

Yami unlocked the door and pulled it open to reveal the brightly smiling face of Principal Pegasus, "Good morning Yami-boy. I hope you and your friends slept well. Now we will all be meeting downstairs for breakfast shortly. I'll see you all soon." Pegasus said before he turned and strode one room down the hall to knock on that door as well.

Yami pushed the door closed before he walked over and picked up a pillow smacking Otogi harshly on the side of the head, startling him awake before he repeated the process with Honda and Jou as well. "Pegasus says we need to be downstairs for breakfast. Now get dressed." Yami growled before he headed over to his suitcase, still trying to work out the kink in his neck. Yami pulled out a comfortable pair of gray board shorts and a black tank top before he darted into the bathroom first to quickly get ready before any of the others had the chance.

Twenty minutes later the four made their way down to the lobby where Pegasus and Chono were waiting for the rest of the students to join them. There were a couple of students that were already there but for the most part it looked like everyone was still getting ready upstairs.

Chono narrowed her eyes as she starred at Honda before she began to make a beeline towards him.

Honda had the decency to look sheepish as Chono drew level with their group, "Never in all my years of teaching has a student ever embarrassed me as much as you did yesterday Honda Hiroto. You can rest assured that I will most certainly be informing your parents about your despicable behavior yesterday. Not to mention I will be keeping a very close watch on you for the remainder of the trip. You put so much as one toe out of line young man and you will find yourself on the first plane back home." Chono growled.

Honda bowed, "Yes Chono-sensei. I understand and I apologize for my inappropriate behavior. I assure you it will not happen again." Honda said.

Chono-sensei nodded once briskly, "See to it that it doesn't." Before she turned on her heels and walked over to rejoin Pegasus.

Yami whistled, "You weren't exaggerating. She was furious."

Honda grinned, "Told you. Now, don't forget Yami today its your turn to be in the spotlight." Honda said.

"Yeah, yeah...I know." Yami muttered as the last of their classmates trickled into the lobby.

"Good morning everyone, I'm sure that I'm not the only one who is excited about what we have in store for today. Now, first we're going to grab some breakfast before he drive over to the Giza Plateau where you all are in for a one of a kind treat. Sennen-sensei is going to be going over the findings of his team of archaeologists who have been working here in the shadow of the pyramids for a number of years. Following the tour of the site we will return to Cairo briefly for lunch before heading back to the Plateau to explore the Pyramids as well as visit the Great Sphinx."

Pegasus paused for a moment before adding, "I'm sure if you have any additional questions about Sennen-sensei Yami-boy would be more than happy to talk more about his father's work."

Yami frowned, "Not really." He muttered under his breath.

Thankfully, none of Yami's classmates really wanted to find out more about what his father did and Pegasus had all of them board the bus to get breakfast before going to the Giza Plateau.

Thankfully after a relatively quick breakfast it only took about 25 minutes to arrive at their destination, which was a very uncomfortable off road trip to the Giza Plateau. Personally, Yami didn't think the bus there were on was made to drive on sand and he ended up having to close his eyes to keep from getting car sick.

FINALLY the bus came to a stop beside what looked like a pretty decent sized dig site. It didn't take Yami long to spot his father, dressed in a being polo shirt and light colored jeans which were already coated with dust. Atemu waved at the bus as the students began to disembark.

"Welcome to the Giza Plateau. I am Sennen Atemu-Sensei a history professor from Tokyo university specializing in the ancient middle east. For the last ten years I have officially been on loan to Cairo university." Atemu said.

Yami quirked a brow in bemusement, one thing was abundantly clear his father knew quite well how to talk to a crowd. He certainly had managed to get his classmates attention far better than Chono-sensei or even Principal Pegasus ever really managed to.

"Today you will all get the chance to walk through this dig site, which is currently one of four that is tied together with a research project I have been conducting. This is the only site near Cairo and it is the smallest one. We are also working on two sites in the Valley of the Kings, which is down by Luxor about 7 hours south of here. And the fourth and final site is down closer to Thebes. Before we begin walking through the site, does anyone have any questions for me?" Atemu inquired.

Yami rolled his eyes before he stuck his hand up in the air. Honda shot him a funny look but Yami just shook his head. Atemu nodded, "Yes, Yami?" Atemu asked.

"You never told us which Pharaoh this site belonged to." Yami said.

Atemu chuckled, "You're absolutely right. I didn't. But, despite what you might believe we are actually not studying a particular Pharaoh, although at this site in particular we have located a lot of artifacts which belonged to a Pharaoh Meryatum from the New Kingdom around 1400 BCE. Which, in and of itself is quite interesting when you consider the fact that the Giza Plateau was a burial site for Pharaohs from the old Kingdom, which predates the artifacts that we have been finding by about 1000 years. No, what we have actually been studying is a tomb robber who dubbed himself the king of thieves and through various texts he managed to build himself quite the legacy actually at one point there was a literal war going on waged between the young Pharaoh and the thief. My goal is to be able to tell the story of one of the most notorious tomb robbers in Ancient Egypt." Atemu said.

Anzu frowned before she rose her hand. Atemu nodded in her direction, "Yes?" Atemu said.

"Ummm, please don't take this the wrong way Sennen-sensei, but why would you choose to study a tomb robber? Isn't he a bad guy?" Anzu asked.

Atemu chuckled, "No doubt he was a very bad guy especially by today's standards. But just because he was a 'bad guy' so to speak doesn't mean we shouldn't still study him. We are talking about a man who was born to peasants and rose to a level of prominence that the Pharaoh himself was involved with battling. Not the Pharaoh's men, but Pharaoh himself. Now, I know that might not seem like much of a distinction but I assure you it is. You see, back in ancient Egypt the Egyptians believed that their kings were literally a living, breathing incarnation of the god Horus. The king was responsible for maintaining justice, or Ma'at within the two lands as well as overseeing the cosmos. Back then the people didn't see the world as we do. Failing to offer the appropriate prayers could result in the sun god Ra failing to overcome his nightly battle with Aphophis and not rise come morning. Or the Nile river might not have flooded like the Egyptians depended on to survive." Atemu explained he paused for a moment to glance around at the group.

"You are not doubt wondering why the Pharaoh would be concerned with a petty thief. I can guarantee you that unless the thief was brought before the king for sentencing the Pharaoh probably never would have even heard this thiefs name. According to one tale this thief upon Pharaoh Meryatum's coronation stormed into the Great royal house dragging behind him the body of Pharaoh Aknamkanon, Meryatum's father. The body the been tied to the back of a rose with rope and dragged through the desert and into Thebes before completing its journey to the throne room." Atemu smirked slightly as he took in the different looks on the students faces. They were listening to him that much was clear.

"Now, Meryatum was by no means a child when he ascended the throne. By my research through multiple manuscripts it appears that Meryatum was about 30 years old when he succeeded his father as the king of Khemet. The pharaoh and his court where outraged at the blasphemy and Pharaoh immediately demanded the thief's head on a pike. Can anyone guess why Meryatum might have been so upset? Anyone?" Atemu asked.

"Cuz dat was his pops! Duh." Jou shouted out, making several of his classmates snicker.

Atemu chuckled, "and you must be the class clown? But surely, even you must know that there was more at play than merely the fact that it was his fathers body. Although to answer that question truly you'd first have to understand why the Egyptians mummified their dead. Does anyone know the reason?" Atemu asked.

Principal Pegasus chuckled, "Is this question only available to the students or can anyone just chime in?" Pegasus inquired.

Atemu shrugged, "Everyone here is here to learn. I'm not going to forbid either you or Chono-sensei from participating." Atemu replied.

Pegasus nodded, "That's wonderful Atemu-sensei, however before I jump right in I would really like for one of our students to try and answer first." Pegasus said.

Atemu's eyes briefly met Yami's before Yami rolled his eyes and rose his hand. "Go ahead Yami." Atemu said.

"The reason the Egyptians mummified their dead was because the Egyptians believed that they would need their bodies in the afterlife. They believed that without their body they would be unable to pass onto paradise." Yami explained.

Atemu smiled and Yami could clearly see the pride shining in his father's eyes. Yami shifted uncomfortably, if his father caught him carrying out Honda's stupid stunt he would never forgive him. He most certainly would never look at him like that again. "That's correct. Now, since we understand why the preservation of the body was so important who would like to take a guess about why Meryatum would have been so upset with what the thief had done?" Atemu asked. Atemu nodded in Pegasus's direction.

"Would it be because now the former Pharaoh, more importantly his father, was now according to their beliefs unable to either complete his journey into paradise or would be now terribly crippled whilst in paradise?" Pegasus asked.

Atemu nodded, "That is exactly correct. Needless to say that would have been an unforgivable crime more than warranting a death sentence. But, here's where things get even more intriguing. The thief did not die that day. No, he managed to escape from the Pharaoh's palace. From the numerous guards, priests and courtiers as well as from the king himself and vanish into the desert. This was no small feat and Pharaoh's anger knew no bounds. Over the last several years I have been working to translate a document where the direct aftermath is discussed in detail. The document belonged to Pharaoh Meryatum's eldest son, Kekhalfani. The prince described the aftermath by saying 'the thief who can slide through the shadows has awoken the god warrior Horus, slayer of Seth. So mighty is his anger that my father vows to not sleep until the sand is painted with the blood of the thief.' " Atemu said.

Otogi frowned, "Its a great story and all, but too bad you made it up." Otogi shouted.

Yami harshly slammed his elbow into Otogi's side, "Be polite." Yami growled.

Atemu however was not put off in the slightest by Otogi's outburst, "You will see some of the evidence of my research here today. However, if its the Prince's words you doubt you would be more than welcome to come and see me the next time I'm in Tokyo. I'd be happy to show you the papyrus that I spent the better part of four years translating."

Atemu chuckled, "Although, I suppose you could still try and call me a liar even then, since I highly doubt you can read Hieratic." Atemu said.

Otogi looked appropriately sheepish. Atemu then turned beckoning the group to follow him, "Feel free to continue to ask me questions as we tour the site." Atemu said as he began to lead them through the dig site.

"what is the significance of this particular site?" Chono-sensei called out.

"I'm glad you asked Chono-sensei, this is the site of what we believe was the King of Thieves hideout. This supposition is further supported by the artifacts that we have found hidden here which were originally buried in tombs that he was said to have robbed. It is the most logical explanation for the artifacts we are finding predating those of the surrounding area by such an extensive amount of time." Atemu replied.

Despite all the hype his father gave the site was pretty plain. The walls were devoid of any artwork. All in all, it was quite a bit of a letdown no matter how proud of the find his father appeared.

Once Atemu had finished showing them around the hideout, which was little more than a small cave in hidden in the shadow of the massive Pyramids, he led them back outside and over to a large canvas tent. "Now, I'm sure you would all be interested in seeing some of the artifacts that we've been uncovering." Atemu said.

Yami gulped. No, he didn't want to see anything because then Honda would not let the matter of him stealing something drop. But sure enough his father led them into a tent where there were four tables covered with artifacts.

"Everyone feel free to have a look. These are artifacts that we have managed to collect over the last three years from all four sites." Atemu said before he fell back and appeared to be talking with Principal Pegasus while the students looked at the artifacts on display.

"Come on Yami, now's your chance." Honda hissed in his ear. "Do it while your father is distracted." Honda said.

Yami glanced at the table in front of him before he quickly reached out, grabbing a small relatively plain golden ring that looked like a crude attempt at rendering a snake curled in on itself with its tale held within the jaws of the snake. The ring was not a perfect circle and the gold was a little bit on the rough side. Without any further thought Yami dropped the ring into his pocket before moving away from the table.

"Did you do it?" Otogi asked as he came to stand beside Yami who felt like he was on the verge of having a panic attack. Yami slowly nodded his head as he awkwardly swallowed.

"Can I see what you snatched?" Otogi asked.

"Later. Not here and most certainly not now." Yami muttered before he headed out of the tent. It was way too stuffy in there and he desperately needed to get some fresh air.

Yami came to a stop a few dozen feet from the canvas tent taking in a few deep gulps of the dry desert air. He truly could not believe that he had actually stolen something and the small ring resting in his pocket actually made him feel dirty. What he should do would be to just _accidentally _drop it so that his father could refind it again. Yeah, that's what he would do. He'd show the ring to Otogi and Honda and then he'd drop it where his father could find it. Perhaps on the floor next to the display tables. They'd probably just think a student accidentally knocked it off the table and put it back. No harm, no foul.

"Here."

Yami jumped only to see his father standing beside him holding out a canteen. Yami frowned, "I'm confused. Why are you giving me a canteen?" Yami asked.

"Because I'm worried that you might be a little bit on the dehydrated side. I saw the way you walked out of the tent and have just stood here taking in deep gulps of air. I don't want you passing out. The heat here isn't a joke. Now go on, drink." Atemu said.

Yami took the canteen from his father and took a couple of swallows before handing it back. "I'm sorry Otogi was being such an jerk. He had no right to call you a liar." Yami said.

Atemu chuckled, "Trust me after all the presentations I've done over the last 20 years I am more than equipped to deal with a couple of high school hecklers. I have done the work and I know for a fact that I was not making it up and if he was truly questioning my conclusions I wasn't joking. I would be more than happy to go over the evidence that I have to support my claims." Atemu said.

Yami frowned, "He's not that serious. He was just being an asshole." Yami muttered to which Atemu lightly cuffed him on the back of the head.

"Watch the language. I don't care that you are a senior, no son of mine will speak like that. It makes you sound like an uneducated neanderthal who has to rely on crass insults to convey a point." Atemu said.

"So," Yami asked, "How long are you going to let them fawn over the stuff you've found?"

Atemu shrugged, "Probably another ten or so minutes then you lot need to be getting back on the bus for a lunch break before heading over to see the Pyramids. Make sure you wear a hat Yami, especially if the heat already is giving you a hard time. Its only going to get worse." Atemu said.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine, really." Yami said.

Atemu chuckled, "Said every teenager. Ever. Right before they found out they were anything but." Atemu said.

"Are you coming with us to see the Pyramids?" Yami asked.

Atemu nodded, "While you all are at lunch I'm going to get the artifacts back to the university then I'll drive out to meet you at the Pyramids. For the rest of the trip I will stop being Sennen-sensei the history professor and instead be Sennen-san, Yami's father and school trip chaperon." Atemu said.

Yami nodded as he awkardly fiddled with ring in his pocket. "Right, well then I should probably head back inside to finish looking at the artifacts." Yami said.

Atemu shook his head before he lightly rested his hand on Yami's brow, "No, what I'd really rather you do is take a seat in the shade and drink some more water. Your face if flushed and your really sweating. I don't want you passing out from heat stroke Yami." Atemu said.

"But, dad I'd really..." Yami began.

"No. You and I both know that you are not that interested in seeing what I've managed to uncover. I'll tell Principal Pegasus that I sent you back to the bus to cool down with some water and I'll be keeping a very close watch on you at the Pyramids. This isn't a laughing matter Yami, people can die from Heat Stroke." Atemu said.

"I know that dad, but..." Yami began.

"And my answer on this is final. Now either you go back to the bus now or you head back to the jeep and stay with me until we head to the Pyramids since you will be proving that you are not the mature young man I expect you to be. If you want to behave like a child then so help me Yami I can still treat you like one." Atemu growled.

Yami frowned. "This isn't fair!" Yami growled. All he wanted to do was flash the ring to Honda and Otogi before he dropped it. If he can't do this now then how the hell is he supposed to put the ring back without his father finding out he stole it in the first place?

"And as every teenager at the cusp of adulthood ultimately learns life is not fair. Whining about the unfairness of it all accomplishes nothing other than aggravating the people around you and showing yourself to be an immature child. Now, am I walking you back to the bus or back to the jeep?" Atemu asked.

"I guess I'm going back to the bus. But I'm not a child! I can walk back to the bus by myself." Yami growled back.

"Then you are certainly making a wonderful impression of one. And if we were back home and you spoke to me like you are now I'd have sent you up to your room for the night." Atemu replied before nodding his head in the direction of the bus, "Now, lets go. I need to go and wrap up the presentation which I can't do while I'm here arguing with you." Atemu snapped.

"You can just go I can make it back on my own." Yami snapped back.

"And to be perfectly frank Yami I don't think I can trust that you will actually go back to the bus like I told you to. So, no I am not going to head back to my presentation until I have seen for myself that you are sitting on the bus like I told you to." Atemu hissed.

"Bastard." Yami growled.

Atemu narrowed his blood red eyes before harshly grabbing Yami by the arm and dragging him away from the bus and back over to a cluster of canvas tents among which Yami could make out his father's jeep was parked. "I thought I was supposed to go back to the bus." Yami said.

"And you forfeited that chance when you spoke to me the way you just did. As it is your damn lucky I'm not going to tan your hide." Atemu growled before he yanked open the door to the jeep, "Get in." Atemu snapped.

Yami glared at his father before climbing into the jeep. Once Yami was seated Atemu slammed the door shut, still glaring at his son. "Shada raqabat shaqi biabni. 'anah lays lilaintiqal mn hdha almakani. qul li 'iidha kan yafeal." Atemu shouted. (Shada watch my brat of a son. He is not to move from this spot. Tell me if he does.)

"Ajl ya rayiys" (Yes boss) a deeply tanned man with blue eyes replied as he came over to stand beside the jeep.

Atemu nodded once before he turned his attention back onto Yami. "This is Shada, one of the local dig supervisors. He's going to be watching you while I'm gone and Yami, so help me if you move. I'll be back in about a half hour. Drink some water and think about your behavior while I'm gone." Atemu said before turning his attention back onto Shada, "Shukraan lakum". (Thank you) Atemu said before he walked away from the jeep and back over towards the tent.

Yami wanted to shout and curse up a storm in anger and frustration but instead did neither as he starred moodily out the jeep, watching as about fifty different men toiled on this site. Shada, thankfully was a silent watcher which was good because at this moment in time Yami wasn't particularly up to conversation. The only thing on his mind was figuring out how he was going to put the ring back, he couldn't just drop it on the floor of the jeep because he hadn't had a chance to show it to Honda or Otogi yet which means none of them would even believe he'd stolen it in the first place.

Yami sighed. The smart thing to do would be to drop the ring on the floor of his father's jeep and be done with it. Stealing the damn thing in the first place had been the dumbest thing he'd ever tried to do in his entire life. But for some reason the fact that he'd already come this far it seemed like all this stress and aggravation would have been for nothing if he wasn't even able to show his friends he'd completed his stupid stunt. Yami continued to fiddle with the ring in his pocket since it was something to do.

His father returned to the jeep about forty minutes later carrying six closed up boxes which he set in the back of the jeep. Atemu walked around the jeep before climbing back into the drivers seat. He picked up the canteen and swished it around, frowning "Did you even drink any of this while I was gone Yami?" Atemu asked.

Yami shook his head, "No, I didn't." Yami replied.

Atemu sighed, "If I hadn't already been committed to helping chaperon the pyramids you would not be going at all. I would really think about modifying your behavior Yami because I am not pleased with how you have been acting. Not in the least." Atemu said.

Yami rolled his eyes, "Yes, I get it already. Can we just drop it? You all ready stuck me in time out like a toddler and are acting like a mother hen. I'm fine dad, honest! And you treating me like this is absolutely embarrassing me." Yami growled.

Atemu started up the jeep and began to carefully maneuver the vehicle out from amongst the tents. "And to be honest Yami, I don't care if you are embarrassed. I will not stand by idly while you out of some irrational sense of teenage pride jeopardize your health. I can quite clearly see that the heat is effecting you and my number one priority is and always will be your health Yami. So, you're just going to have to swallow your embarrassment as well as some more water." Atemu said.

Yami resisted the urge to argue once again that he was in fact fine and instead moodily opened up the canteen and took a big swig of water. Atemu said nothing while he drove back to Cairo university and parked. "Now, are you going to be cooperative and help me carry these boxed back to my office? Or would you rather sit out here in the jeep and mope?" Atemu asked.

"I'll help." Yami replied before he opened the door and clambered out of the jeep. Atemu handed him two boxed before taking the last 4.

"Follow me." Atemu said as he led the way into the university and up to his office. He set the boxes briefly on the ground to unlock the door before picking them back up and carrying them inside. "Just set them over here Yami." Atemu said as he set his own boxes down on top of a table which was set up along the side wall.

Yami quickly complied and set his own two boxes down on the table before turning back to his father, "Alright, we've dropped off the stuff now what are we waiting for? Lets get back on the road so we can meet up with everyone else." Yami said.

Atemu leaned against the front of his desk, his arms crossed over his chest as he gazes at his son. Atemu's desk and his office overall was absolutely pristine. Something that had always driven Yami's mother nuts back home. Atemu was hyper organized to the point of almost being OCD, especially when it came to his work areas. Another downside of this is that his father really didn't have anything interesting lying around to distract Yami from the dark look his father was giving him.

"We aren't going anywhere Yami until you tell me what your problem is." Atemu said sharply.

Yami groaned, "Look dad, I'm sorry. I'll be more mindful about drinking plenty of water and I'm sorry that I was rude to you earlier. You are absolutely right, that was wrong of me and you had every reason to be angry with me. I'm sorry. It won't happen again." Yami said.

"That still doesn't explain why you did it in the first place. It is very unlike you Yami." Atemu said.

Yami was quiet for a moment as he mentally cast around for a reason to explain why he was acting the way he had been. The truth, that he had stolen something and was freaking out about it but still had to show his friends that he had successfully stolen said object before he could try and put it back, was definitely NOT something he could admit to his father. Especially not if he was already in a foul mood.

"I guess that maybe, I don't know. I was feeling a little bit self conscious since you're here on this trip and none of the rest of my friends have their parents here looking over their shoulder. Don't get me wrong dad, I love spending time with you. Its just, when you started on the thing with the water...it, I don't know...really made me feel self conscious and I lashed out." Yami said.

Atemu sighed but nodded. "Fine and I apologize if my presence on your senior trip is that much of a bother for you. I will try to be more mindful of that. Agreed?" Atemu said.

Yami nodded, "Yeah dad, that'll be great. Now, lets head back to the Giza Plateau so we can see the pyramids." Yami said.

Atemu chuckled, "Fine. We can go."

Yami followed his father back out of his office and down to where the jeep was parked before climbing back in. "So," Yami asked, his fingers still fiddling with the ring in his pocket. For some reason the rough not quite perfect circular ring was a lot of fun to twirl around. The two small snake fangs were actually sharp as Yami discovered when he'd brushed his finger against them and they actually poked him. He would have to get a closer look at the ring before he found a way to return it to his father. "Are you going to be able to come back to Japan to see me graduate?" Yami asked.

Atemu nodded, "Yes, I am. I know I've been away an awful lot but I will not be missing your high school graduation. I'm going to be flying back with you and the rest of your classmates and I'll be in Domino for two weeks before I fly back here." Atemu said.

"That's great." Yami said as Atemu turned to park in front of a McDonalds.

"Really? I travel all the way to Egypt and you think McDonalds is where I want to eat?" Yami said.

Atemu rolled his eyes, "Well, we need to grab something quick to meet the rest of your classmates at the Pyramids, so quick and simple McDonalds is the best choice. Now, wait here and I'll be right back." Atemu said.

Yami wasn't kept waiting for long and his dad walked back out carrying a bag of McDonalds takeout which he handed to Yami. "You eat while I drive. And don't forget to drink plenty of water. I don't want you passing out on me." Atemu said.

Yami just chuckled before he took a big exaggerated gulp of water from the canteen before digging into his meal. It didn't take Atemu that long to get them back to the Giza Plateau and they actually pulled in and parked just in front of the bus carrying the rest of his classmates which meant that Yami wasn't going to be late for the tour after all.

Yami climbed out and headed over to join his classmates as they were disembarking the bus. Otogi walked over to Yami and lightly knocked his shoulder against Yami's, "Did you get busted?" Otogi whispered.

Yami shook his head. "No, but I don't want to talk about it." Yami said.

"Fine. But you'll have to show it to us eventually. You do know that, right?" Otogi said.

Yami nodded, "Yeah. I know. I just don't want to where my father might see me." Yami said.

"Fair enough." Otogi said as they followed the group heading over towards the Pyramids.

"Do you want to go inside?" Anzu asked as she gazed up at the massive structure. She internally smirked as she saw there were many people climbing up on the pyramids for photo ops which meant that she could easily complete her challenge and there wouldn't be any repercussions for it.

"Yeah. I mean we might as well." Honda replied.

It took over 30 minutes in order to get tickets to head into the Pyramid of Khafre. So, with tickets in hand Yami and his friends were waiting in line to enter the Pyramid. Yami continued to fiddle with the ring in his pocket before he felt that he had sort of maneuvered the ring onto his finger. Yami decided it wouldn't hurt anything to try on the ring so he slid the ring the rest of the way onto the finger.

And that's when things got weird. Yami suddenly had a massive headache that felt like someone had taken a meat cleaver to his skull. His chest hurt and it was hard for him to breath.

"Dude, are you alright?" Honda asked frowning.

Yami didn't answer as he dropped down to his knees, the world around him spinning.

"YAMI!" Yami vaguely heard his father shout before he fell face first into the sand and the world went black.

Yami slowly began to regain consciousness to see that he was laying across the back seat of his father's jeep with a wet cloth resting on his head. His father was crouched beside him, frowning and Yami could also make out the faces of his anxious friends and Principal Pegasus's signature shoulder length grey hair.

"What happened?" Yami whispered, his hand coming up to clutch at his head. God his head hurt.

"You passed out Yami-boy. Are you quite alright?" Principal Pegasus said.

"I will be just, right now...my head and chest feel like they're on fire." Yami said as he awkwardly tried to massage his head.

Atemu frowned, "I think you are going to be done for the day. I really should take you back home so you can rest. At the very least get you out of the heat." Atemu said.

Yami nodded. As crappy as he was feeling right now he certainly wasn't going to argue with his father.

"Of course Atemu, by all means take Yami-boy back home. I really do hope he feels well enough to join us on the cruise leaving tomorrow morning for Luxor." Pegasus said.

Atemu nodded, "I'm sure my son will be able to join the cruise, but I'll be keeping a close watch on him." Atemu said.

"As well you should." Pegasus replied before turning his attention back onto the lingering teens, "Young Yami is going to be returning to his father's home to rest. No doubt the heat was too much for young Yami. He and his father will hopefully be rejoining us come tomorrow morning when we board the cruise down the Nile." Pegasus said.

"Feel betta Yams." Jou called out.

"Don't worry, we'll take plenty of pictures inside the Pyramid for you." Anzu said.

"And outside them too." Honda added.

Yami gave his friends a small smile. "Thanks."

"Do you think you can sit up?" Atemu asked.

Yami nodded slowly, "Yeah, I think so." Yami replied.

Atemu carefully helped Yami to sit up, he had one hand braced on the seat while Yami's other hand was still pressed against his head as he tried to rub away the worse headache in the history of headaches. Atemu poured more water onto the cloth before handing it back to Yami to place back on his brow. "Try to sip some water. And if you need anything don't hesitate to let me know." Atemu said.

"Don't worry. I will." Yami said.

Atemu nodded once more before he climbed into the drivers seat and started up the jeep. Yami allowed his hands to both rest in his lap as he tried to figure out what had happened to him. He'd been just fine standing with his friends waiting to go into the pyramid and then next thing he knew he was waking up in his father's jeep.

Yami glanced down at his hands, frowning as he brought his right hand up for a closer look. Around his right ring finger there appeared to be a tattoo of what looked like a snake coiled around the base of his finger. _The ring?_! Yami realized with a start as he frantically dug his hands back into his pockets only to come up empty. The ring was gone and in its place was a strange tattoo on Yami's hand.

**Will you quit your yapping! Some of us enjoy our sleep and your whining about your missing ring is pissing me off. ****I c****an always steal you one. So SHUT UP! **

Yami froze. That, was just not possible. There was not a voice, talking to him in his head. There couldn't be.

**Oh for the love of Ra. **

And then Yami saw what appeared to be a ghostly specter appear in the seat beside him, with long shoulder length white hair and a scar crossing over his right eye. The man was naked except for a purple waist wrap which came to a rest at the man's mid thigh.

For several seconds Yami just stared at the ghostly figure before his eyes once more rolled up in his head and Yami fainted once more.

A/N: And that will do it for chapter one. Hopefully you guys liked the start of this story and yes, I know it was a long one but I hope it was worth it nonetheless. Next chapter deals a lot more with the history of the ring and how Bakura ended up trapped in it to begin with.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

A/N: Yes, I know this story hasn't been updated in literally forever. No, I haven't forgotten it. Just life seems to have gotten in the way big time. That and other more popular stories had taken priority for awhile. I have not discontinued this story and I really do hope you like this update. It'll be quite the doozy so prepare for another long chapter.

Some notes before we begin: Pharaoh Meryatem is Pharaoh Atem that you know from the anime. Not an OC as I mentioned in the previous chapter his name was changed to avoid confusion in the story with Atemu discussing Pharaoh Atem in my head leaving a ton of potential for an absolutely confusing mess. As mentioned briefly in the previous chapter Meryatem is in his thirties although his exact age is never outright mentioned and irrelevant. This is just for your general information.

Prince Kekhalfani (the god of darkness, Kek, will rule): Is the name of Yami's past incarnation, again not an OC. I just don't want to use the modern character Japanese names. He is Meryatem's son and heir. He is Aknamkanon's grandson. (again just to make things clear). I would say Kekhalfani was about 14 or 15.

Bakura: The king of thieves you all know and love. His name I'm not changing.

Maya is ancient Egyptian Mai and I have permission from Queen of Plottwists to use that name for her.

Ancient Egypt: I'm going to try and make this story at least SOMEWHAT accurate in what could have happened in ancient Egypt. Clearly I'm not going to be able to completely capture it (so in that sense look at it as an AU) but I'm going for more realism than fantasy. That being said, the poems you find in the funeral section and Seth's dialogue at the beginning are literally from the lamentations of Osiris. That is these were the real hymns. For anime references, I will be referring to the anime when I can however, I might be bouncing between the manga and the actual show with what I use as well as taking a lot of creative license. For research sake and general timeline I have randomly decided that this section is set in approximately 1400 BC, perhaps slightly earlier. (Random, I know but here me out.)

According to the American adaptation the Pharaoh was sealed in the puzzle 5000 years before the show. Which, based on simple math would be putting us at approximately 3000 BC which, for you history buffs would put the Pharaoh in the time of Narmer. Not doing that. In the Japanese anime the story proclaims that the Pharaoh had been sealed in the puzzle 3000 years before. This would then put us at approximately 1000 BC, which again doesn't work. In 1000 BC that would place us in the third intermediate period which was where the ancient society was on the final decline before they would ultimately be conquered by foreign invaders. Again, that doesn't work. So, that is why I have chosen approximately 1400 BC.

I would give this chapter a M rating. Its going to be dark. And not always pleasant. Be aware of that as your precede.

And with all of that officially out of the way (I hate authors notes but sadly sometimes they are needed)

Ring of Apep

There was an unnatural quiet in the Great House. Kekhalfani awoke before the rising of the sun as was normal but something about the quiet sent a shiver of dread up his spine. He could not put his finger on precisely what was amiss, only that he knew that something was.

He had not been awake for long before the door to his chambers opened revealing one of his servants who had come to help Kekhalfani prepare for the day but the servants whole posture was off, more reserved than was normal. Kekhalfani frowned. The feeling in the pit of his stomach that something was wrong was growing.

"What happened?" Kekhalfani asked as he watched the servant begin to fill his bath.

The servant was quiet for only a moment before finally speaking, "Pharaoh has begun his journey into the field of reeds."

Kekhalfani was shocked. He knew his grandfather had fallen ill over the last ten day. Priests of Sekhmet had been seen flitting in and out of his grandfather's royal rooms many times. Prayers had been offered as the priests did their best to aide his grandfather, a true warrior both in body and heart, in his battle against this...demon that had plagued him.

Never, not once had Kekhalfani doubted that his grandfather would be victorious in his fight. He had expected him to strike down this demon like he had his enemies in battle, trampling them beneath his feet.

"I see. And what of my father?" Kekhalfani lightly prodded as he slipped into the bath allowing the servant to begin washing his back.

"The Crown Prince has been seeing to Pharaoh's final preparations. Ensuring that once Pharaoh's body has been properly prepared we can begin our celebrations." The servant replied.

Kekhalfani nodded but then fell silent knowing that there wasn't any more information he would be able to gleam from the servant. If he wanted to know what was truly going on he would have to try and talk to his father, although given what had happened getting a moment alone to speak with him would no doubt be challenging.

Once the servant had finished bathing Kekhalfani and massaging oils into his skin Kekhalfani allowed himself to be dried off before he dressed in a simple white tunic with golden flecks and a golden belt secured around his waist. On his arms he slipped on golden bands and his heir ring was slipped onto his finger. He sat down at his vanity, glancing in the mirror and carefully lining his eyes while khol before stepping into his sandals and making his way out of the room and to his lessons, knowing that despite his grandfather's passing during the night for now business would be conducted as normal.

Kekhalfani didn't manage to get a moment to speak to his father until it was practically nightfall when he'd made his way through the hypostyle halls to his father's study. He found reading over a papyrus roll detailing what Kekhalfani could not possibly guess.

"Father." Kekhalfani whispered as he lightly knocked on the door.

Meryatem glanced up briefly to meet his son's gaze before his eyes once more drifted down to rest on the papyrus. "Kek, I was not expecting to see you. Is something the matter?"

Kekhalfani shook his head, not that Meryatem could see it. "No father, nothing is the matter. My day has been good." Kekhalfani replied evenly.

Meryatem sighed before he set the papyrus down upon his cedar desk, his tired ruby gaze once more coming to rest upon his son. "It warms my heart to hear that your day has been good Kek." Meryatem replied before adding, "However that does not explain why you have come seeking me out this late. Ra has already ventured into the underworld for his nightly battle."

Kekhalfani nodded, "Yes, I know its late father. But, I just...I wanted to talk to you about, well...what happened during the night. Sadly, I did not have the opportunity to do so before now." Kekhalfani said.

Meryatem's eyes widened in what Kek guessed was realization before once more becoming a neutral mask. "Ah. You wished to discuss your grandfather. I apologize for not having foreseen that. I should have sought you out sooner and not left you discover the news from a servant." Meryatem replied.

Kekhalfani shrugged, "Its fine father. I understand why. You were busy. I know there is a lot that needed to be seen to. It was why I waited until now to try and talk to you." Kekhalfani said.

Meryatem sat back, his hands lightly resting with his ring encrusted fingers interlaced atop the desk as he gazed at his son, "What is it you wish to ask me?" Meryatem said softly.

Kekhalfani swallowed awkwardly as he tried to find the words to ask his father what he wanted to. Why was it suddenly so difficult? Kekhalfani was aware that death is just another part of his grandfather's immortal journey and that he will ultimately spend the rest of eternity in the field of reeds. So, knowing that why then were the words catching in his throat?

"I..." Kekhalfani said softly, to his great shame his voice cracking as he spoke.

Meryatem frowned briefly before he quickly rose and rounded the desk within moments standing right in front of his son. He said not a word before he wrapped a powerful arm around his son's shoulders, pulling Kekhalfani close. Kekhalfani buried his face into his father's powerful chest and unbidden tears began to slip from his eyes.

"Why did the gods not aide him? Were our prayers and our offerings not enough? Why did they forsake him?" Kekhalfani sobbed into his father's chest.

Meryatem tightened his hold around his son's shoulders, "The gods did not forsake him. They would never forsake him. The gods deemed that it was time for him to leave this plane and to journey into paradise. He is a good man and the gods love him just as he loved and served them. It is only his earthly body that has died, and he will awaken once the rites have been completed in paradise where he truly belongs. Of that there can be no doubt." Meryatem whispered, his hang lightly rubbing soothing circles on his sons back.

Kekhalfani nodded before he slowly forced himself to withdraw from his father' embrace, his hand swiping across his face no doubt smearing the khol he had so carefully applied that morning. A clear sign to all who would see him of his weakness.

Meryatem sighed, "Wait here." He said before he slipped past his son and out into the hypostyle halls of the palace complex.

Kekhalfani was not kept waiting for long before his father returned carrying with him a small clay bowl and what looked a pitcher of water. He set the bowl on his desk before carefully pouring the water into it, making a concerted effort to not spill a drop lest he damage the pile of papyrus documents that still littered his desk.

Meryatem then carefully dipped a piece of cloth into the bowl before ringing it out and gently wiping his son's face, erasing the smeared khol and all traces of his son's tears. "There. That's much better." Meryatem said once he hand finished cleaning his son's face.

Kekhalfani gave his father a small smile. Meryatem nodded. "Now, my son. It is late. And you need to be going to bed. Go, and be at peace." Meryatem said.

Kekhalfani nodded, "Good night father." Kekhalfani said before he turned and made his way back out of his father's study and to his bed.

XXXXXXX

Seventy days. Seventy days had passed since the unexpected death of Pharaoh Aknamkanon. The preparations of his body were now complete and the time had come to finally lay him to rest. Kekhalfani awoke the morning just as he always did and quickly went through his morning preparations before he darted out of his chambers seeking his father.

His father, it appeared, had been speaking with the lector Priest, Seth, who would be presiding over the burial. Kekhalfani paused while he waited for his father to finish.

"Everything has been prepared. We will be ready to begin the procession shortly." Seth briskly stated, his blue eyes flashing his Anubis headdress resting atop his head.

Meryatem nodded, "Excellent. We shall begin the procession shortly." Meryatem replied.

Seth did not reply further, merely bowed his head to Meryatem before he turned and took his leave. Kekhalfani took this as his cue to approach his father. Meryatem glanced up just as Kekhalfani reached him. Meryatem was dressed in a simple white tunic concealed beneath a royal purple robe not unlike the one his grandfather often wore. Upon his brow was a simple golden headdress which signified Meryatem as the crown prince. The headdress which would become Kekhalfani's upon his father's coronation which was a four day ceremony that would begin following the interment of his grandfather. Once the coronation had been completed then his father would wear the crown of the two lands, or on most days the simple blue and gold Nemes headdress.

The only thing particularly strange about his father's appearance was the noticeable beard that he had grown in the last seventy days, since as tradition dictated men in mourning were not to shave. Meryatem nodded to Kekhalfani in greeting, "We must wait for your aunt and Mana and then we will be ready to depart." Meryatem said.

Kekhalfani nodded. He knew that Maya wouldn't leave them waiting for too much longer. However, as the only female relative of the late Pharaoh, it was left to Mana the apprentice of high priest and court magician Mahad, to fill the second vital role in the funeral. Kekhalfani really hoped that Mana didn't mess this up. Although, he knew that Mahad had no doubt impressed upon Mana the absolute importance of getting this right. The more Kekhalfani thought about it the more he thought Mana was probably petrified in fright. Maya and Mana were to play the roles of Isis and Nephthys during the lamentations of Osiris.

Sure enough Maya arrived soon her beaded wig hanging around her face. Her narrow violet eyes, very similar to those of her brother and nephew shown with the sadness that all were feeling although the men could not express such weakness as openly as she could.

"Maya." Meryatem greeted.

Maya shot her brother a wane smile, "Mery." Maya greeted in return before she turned her attention onto Kekhalfani, "And good morning to you as well Kek. I swear you look more and more like your father every day."

Kekhalfani smiled. "You look as beautiful as ever Maya."

Maya smiled brightly at her nephew before her gaze drifted back onto her brother who had his arms crossed tensely in front of him. She frowned briefly, "Is there something the matter Mery?" Maya asked.

Meryatem sighed, "Mana should be here by now. Of all the days for her to be late, today is not one of them." Meryatem replied briskly.

Kekhalfani bit his lip briefly, "I could go and look for her father. Maybe she's just running behind." Kekhalfani suggested. He really hoped that was the reason. She had to understand how important today was.

Meryatem shook his head, "No. You will stay here. As soon as she arrives we need to be ready to depart. Everyone else is in position to begin the ceremony." Meryatem said before he turned, his eyes resting briefly on one of the Medjay, "Hasan!" Meryatem called out.

The Medjay quickly straightened before turning and striding over to Meryatem and bowed, "How may I be of service my prince?" Hasan asked.

"Go and fetch apprentice Mana. She is late and we need to be departing for the procession." Meryatem growled.

Hasan nodded before springing to his feet, "At once my Prince." He replied before he turned and strode briskly out of the room to fetch the wayward apprentice.

Thankfully they were not kept waiting for much longer before Hasan returned dragging an ashen Mana behind him by the wrist. "The apprentice, my Prince." Hasan said before he tugged his arm forward and released Mana who stumbled forward practically bowling into Kekhalfani who rested both hands on her shoulders to help steady her.

Meryatem nodded, "Good. Now that we are all here we can begin." Meryatem said before he turned and began to lead the way to the palace entrance where Kekhalfani saw that servants were already waiting beside a cart hooked up to an ox.

Meryatem nodded and a servant began to lead the oxen forward, making the slow procession towards the barge which would take the entire procession across the river and to Pharaoh Aknamkanon's tomb. Following behind the cart walked Meryatem followed by Maya, then Kekhalfani and Mana as well as a number of priests as well as servants who were carrying Aknamkanon's worldly possesions. The road on either side was lined with professional mourners sobbing and pulling at their hair as they moved past.

Finally the procession reached the barge and once everyone had boarded the barque cast off to take the procession across the river. Kekhalfani finally turned to Mana, "Where were you this morning?" He whispered, being careful to not draw any attention onto their conversation.

Mana blushed. "I was hiding. In a pot." Mana mumbled.

Kekhalfani's eyes widened in realization before they narrowed in anger, "You knew how important this is Mana." Kekhalfani growled.

Mana nodded, nibbling on her lip. "I know Kek, that's why I was hiding. What if I mess up?" Mana said.

Kekhalfani briefly closed his eyes as he did his best to reign in his temper once he was calm enough to not explode at the girl and cause a huge scene he spoke, "You can't possibly mess up worse than not showing up at all. Just follow along with Maya. You've been practicing the songs, right?" Kekhalfani asked.

Mana nodded once more, "Yes, Master Mahad has been making sure that I've been practicing those every day since Prince Meryatem chose me to take part in the procession." Mana said.

Kekhalfani nodded, "Then you will do fine. You know the hymns. Plus, you won't be alone. Maya will be right there with you." Kekhalfani said.

Mana nodded, "Right. Of course." Mana replied, although in Kekhalfani's opninion she didn't sound nearly as confident as she should. Kekhalfani just hoped that he was right and she really wasn't going to mess up the hymns.

The barque finally moored on the western side of the Nile and the procession continued making its way to Pharaoh Aknamkanon's tomb. Once the procession had reached the tomb the sarcophagus was unloaded and placed upright beside the tomb.

Seth strode forward, "Recitation of blessings made by the Two Sisters in the house of Osiris-Khentamenti, the great god, lord of Memphis, in the fourth month of Inundation, day 25, when the same is done in every place of Osiris, at every feast of his: To bless his ba [soul], steady his body, exalt his ka [astral self], give breath to the nose of him who lacks breath. To soothe the heart of Isis and Nephthys, place Horus on his father's throne, and give life-stability-dominion to the Osiris Aknamkanon, born of Ahmose, called Aknamkanon, the justified."

Maya, who was playing the role of Isis stepped forward before she knelt in front of Aknamkanon's sarcophagus,

"_Come to your house, come to your house!_

_You of On, come to your house,_

_Your foes are not!_

_O good musician, come to your house!_

_Behold me, I am your beloved sister,_

_You shall not part from me!_

_O good youth, come to your house!_

_Long, long have I not seen you._

_My heart mourns for you, my eyes seek you,_

_I search for you to see you!_

_Come to your beloved, come to your beloved!_

_Wennefer, justified, come to your sister!_

_Come to your wife, come to your wife,_

_Weary-hearted, come to your house-mistress!_

_I am your sister by your mother,_

_You shall not leave me!_

_Gods and men look for you,_

_Weep for you together._

_While I can see you I call to you_

_Weeping to the height of heaven!_

_But you do not hear my voice,_

_Though I am your sister whom you loved on earth,_

_You loved none but me, the sister, the sister."_

Once Maya had finished her hymn a trembling Mana walked forward before she too bowed before Aknamkanon's sarcophagus and reciting Nephthys's part of the lamentations:

"_O good King, come to your house!_

_Please your heart, all your foes are not!_

_Your Two Sisters beside you guard your bier,_

_Call for you in tears!_

_Turn around on your bier!_

_See the women, speak to us!_

_King, our Lord, drive all pain from our hearts._

_Your court of gods and men beholds you,_

_Show them your face, King our Lord!_

_Our faces live by seeing your face!_

_Let your face not shun our faces!_

_Our hearts are glad to see you, King._

_Our hearts are happy to see you!_

_I am Nephthys, your beloved sister!_

_Your foe is fallen, he shall not be!_

_I am with you, your body-guard,_

_For all eternity." _

Maya was up next, continuing with the next part of Isis's roll:

"_Ho, you of On, you rise for us daily in heaven!_

_We cease not to see your rays!_

_Thoth, your guard, raises your ba,_

_In the day-bark in this your name of "Moon"._

_I have come to see your beauty in the Horus-Eye_

_In your name of "Lord-of the sixth-day-feast"._

_Your courtiers beside you shall not leave you,_

_You conquered heaven by your majesty's might,_

_In this your name of "Lord-of-the-fifteenth-day-feast"._

_You rise for us like Ra every day,_

_You shine for us like Atum,_

_Gods and men live by your sight._

_As you rise for us you light the Two Lands,_

_Lightland is filled with your presence;_

_Gods and men look to you,_

_No evil befalls them when you shine._

_As you cross the sky your foes are not,_

_I am your guard every day!_

_You come to us as child in moon and sun,_

_We cease not to behold you!_

_Your sacred image, Orion in heaven,_

_Rises and sets every day;_

_I am Sothis who follows him,_

_I will not depart from him!_

_The noble image issued from you_

_Nourishes gods and men,_

_Reptiles and herds live by it._

_You flow from your cavern for us in your time,_

_Pouring out water to your ba,_

_Making offerings to your ka,_

_To nourish gods and men alike._

_Ho, my Lord! There is no god like you!_

_Heaven has your ba, earth your form,_

_Netherworld is filled with your secrets,_

_Your wife is your guard,_

_Your son Horus rules the land!"_

Mana's turn was next as she recited the next part of the lamentations:

"_O, good king, come to your house!_

_Wennefer, justified, come to Djedet,_

_O lusty bull, come to Anpet!_

_O lover of women, come to Hat-mehyt,_

_Come to Djedet, the place your ba loves!_

_The ba's of your fathers are your companions,_

_Your young son Horus, the sisters' child, is before you;_

_I am the light that guards you every day,_

_I will not leave you ever!_

_O you of On, come to Sais,_

_"Saite" is your name;_

_Come to Sais to see your mother Neith,_

_Good child, you shall not part from her._

_Come to her breasts that overflow,_

_Good brother, you shall not part from her!_

_O my son, come to Sais!_

_Osiris Aknamkanon, born of Ahmose, justified._

_Come to Sais, your city!_

_Your place is the Palace,_

_You shall rest forever beside your mother!_

_She protects your body, repels your foes,_

_She will guard your body forever!_

_O good King, come to your house,_

_Lord of Sais, come to Sais!"_

Maya then speaks the final lamentation:

"_Come to your house, come to your house,_

_Good King, come to your house!_

_Come, see your son Horus_

_As King of gods and men!_

_He has conquered towns and nomes_

_By the greatness of his glory!_

_Heaven and earth are in awe of him,_

_The Bow-land is in dread of him._

_Your court of gods and men is his_

_In the Two lands, in doing your rites;_

_Your Two Sisters beside you libate to your ka,_

_Your son Horus presents you offerings_

_Of bread, beer, oxen, and fowl._

_Thoth recites your liturgy,_

_And calls you with his spells;_

_The Sons of Horus guard your body,_

_And daily bless your ka._

_Your son Horus, champion of your name and your shrine,_

_Makes oblations to your ka;_

_The gods, with water-jars in their hands,_

_Pour water to your ka._

_Come to your courtiers, King our Lord!_

_Do not part from them!_

_Lo, He Comes!"_

Following the lamentations of Osiris Maya and Mana both stepped back into their place in the procession. Mana's hand slipped into Kekhalfani's which she squeezed tightly as Meryatem stepped forward to perfom the opening of the mouth.

"Did I do okay?" Mana whispered.

Kekhalfani nodded as he squeezed Mana's hand reassuringly his locked on his father who accepted the ritual Adze was handed to him by the priest. Meryatem then turned and lightly touched the Adze to the stylized mouth on the sarcophagus. Then the eyes. Then the ears. Thus awakening Aknamkanon's senses once more.

Following the opening of the mouth a table was set up and the priests, led by Seth, offered prayers and performed spells in order to ensure that Pharaoh Aknamkanon would have everything that he needed while he was in the afterlife. A calf was also slaughtered and its leg as well as its still beating heart were offered up to return Aknamakanon's vitality to him.

Once this had been completed Aknamkanon's sarcophagus was then carried into the burial chamber. As this was done servants made quick work of setting up a table and a feast was served. Kekhalfani took his seat beside his father, with Maya sitting at his father's opposite side. Mana sat down on Kekhalfani's other side as they began to eat.

For some reason the rituals had further helped to reassure Kekhalfani. His grandfather was now at peace and with the rituals performed he was now able to be present with them as they enjoyed this feast in his honor.

Kekhalfani knew that next four days would be quite busy for now that the funeral had been completed it was now time for his father to undergo his coronation.

"So, Mana would you like to tell me now what kept you this morning?" Meryatem asked as he nibbled on the seeds of a pomegranate.

Mana flushed, "Well, my Prince...you see I was."

Kekhalfani didn't want the celebratory atmosphere to be crushed by his father's, albeit fully justified, temper. So, he decided to come to Mana's aide. "She was practicing. She didn't want to mess up so wanted to practice the hymns one last time before we departed."

Meryatem nodded his acceptance before he returned to his meal. Mana's hand lightly squeezed Kekhalfani's thigh. "Thank you." She whispered.

Kekhalfani snorted, "I didn't do it for you. This is a celebration of my grandfather. I did it for him."

Once the feast had been concluded all the pots and plates were smashed and buried beneath the sand in front of the tomb before the procession made their journey back to the barque to head back to Memphis.

XXXXXXX

Kekhalfani waited eagerly by the port for his father's ship to return from his journey up the Nile, where he'd stopped to make offerings and receive the blessings of each divine temple. Today was the day he was expected to return with the Pschent double crown atop his head symbolizing to all of Khemet that his father was now the divine ruler of the two lands.

"The ship! I see the ship!" A watcher cried up from his high perch where he'd been keeping watch for most of the day.

It took all of Kekhalfani's self control to not leap for joy at the news, since he knew that such behavior from him would be most unbecoming even in this time of celebration. Mana, who was standing beside him however had no such qualms and was jumping up and down like a lunatic. Although, she tried to argue that she was just trying to catch a glimpse of Meryatem's ship despite the fact they were standing at the front of the crowd and had a clear view of the river.

"I hate being so short!" Mana muttered as she continued to jump about supposedly to get a better look.

Kekhalfani snorted, "We'll be able to see him soon enough. His ship is going to be docking right in front of us."

Mana rolled her eyes, although at least she did stop jumping, "Aren't you the least bit excited?" Mana asked.

"Of course I am. I however, know that now is not the time to be acting like a fool. There will be ample time later for us to celebrate once my father has returned to the palace." Kekhalfani replied.

Mana opened her mouth, no doubt to argue the point however she didn't say a word. The reason for that was clear, Kekhalfani now had a clear view of the royal barque, the royal banner flapping in the wind. And there standing proudly on the bow of the ship waving to the people was Meryatem, the double crown upon his head.

"Per'ah! Per'ah! Per'ah!" The crowd began to chant as the ship continued to near the dock. Mana joining the crowd in their chant.

"Per'ah! Per'ah! Per'ah!" Mana shouted, once more leaping around as she chanted.

Even Kekhalfani found himself getting swept up in the palpable excitement of the crowd he also joined in on the chanting, "Per'ah! Per'ah! Per'ah!" Kekhalfani exclaimed.

And then finally, after almost six hours of eagerly waiting for Meryatem's return the royal barque finally reached the dock. The cheers of the waiting crowd were absolutely tumultuous as ship hands scrambled about quickly trying to secure the ship to the dock. It was then that Meryatem finally disembarked, confidently leaping over the side of the ship and nimbly landing upon the shore. His chest was bare save for the decorative golden wesekhs collar which was also bedecked in lapis lazulli. A royal purple cape hung from his shoulders, flapping in the wind. His white and blue Shendyt hanging to his knees, secured to his waist by a golden belt. His calves and forearms covered in golden bands.

The crowd was still cheering as Meryatem climbed into one of the waiting chariots. Kekhalfani grabbed a hold of Mana's hand tugging her over towards his own chariot. Mana had rode out with him to the docks it only made sense for her to ride back to the palace with him.

"Come on!" Kekhalfani hissed since Mana was still too busy screaming herself hoarse. After several insistent tugs Kekhalfani managed to get Mana into the chariot and grab onto the reigns just as his father cracked the reigns and took off down the streets.

"Hang on!" Kekhalfani hissed before he cracked the reigns himself taking off after his father as they rode down the crowd lined streets. It seemed like every person who resided remotely near Memphis had turned up to join in on the celebrations.

It didn't take them long at all before they had returned to the palace, Meryatem dismounting from his chariot. Kekhalfani brought his own chariot to a stop not far from his father's before he climbed down, with Mana following behind him. Out of the corner of his eye Kekhalfani noticed that several members of his father's court were also now returning from the docks.

Meryatem however did not pause to wait and instead strode confidently into the palace. Kekhalfani broke away from Mana and instead sprinted after his father into the palace.

"Father!" Kekhalfani called out.

Meryatem paused briefly, only long enough to allow his son to draw level with him before he continued on his way. "I trust that everything has been well while I've been away, has it not Kek?" Meryatem inquired briskly.

Kekhalfani nodded, "Yes father. All the preparations for the festivities have been taken care of. The people are most eager to celebrate their new king." Kekhalfani replied.

Meryatem nodded in acknowledgment before he turned and made his way back into the study that he and Kekhalfani had spoken in on the night following Aknamkanon's death more than two months ago.

"Before you and I greet our people at the Window of Appearances their is one more thing that must be done." Meryatem said.

"Oh, and what is that father?" Kekhalfani asked.

Meryatem pulled open one of the drawers on his desk and out of the drawer he withdrew the golden circlet that had adorned his head for Kekhalfani's entire life. The crown of the Kemet's crown prince. "It is time for this crown to pass to you, my son. For now YOU are the crown prince of Kemet." Meryatem declared.

Kekhalfani swallowed thickly. Deep down he knew this shouldn't surprise him. He had always known that once his father had become king that would then make him the crown prince. It made perfect sense but yet standing before his father who was holding out the crown to him it was suddenly a big shock.

"Before you take this crown, my son, you must first vow that you will always honor and obey the will of the gods. They will be faithful to you so long as you remain faithful them but if you become so full of yourself you can't hear their guidance. You must vow to always keep in the forefront of your mind the people of this kingdom, if something were to happen to me you would be the one that our people will turn to. You need to be strong and accept that responsibility. And lastly, if this great kingdom falls under attack, as it has in the time of your grandfather and great grandfather you must be willing and able to defend this great nation, even if it will cost you your life. Do you vow to do these things ?" Meryatem asked, his narrow red eyes locked firmly on his son.

Kekhalfani nodded, "I do so vow father." Kekhalfani swore.

Meryatem gave his son a small smile, his eyes shining with sheer pride, "Then kneel before me, my son." Meryatem said.

Kekhalfani knelt before his father and allowed Meryatem to place the golden circlet with the eye of Wajdet in the center upon his brow his hands gently arranging his son's golden bangs around the the crown. "Now rise my son. And together we will greet our people." Meryatem said.

Kekhalfani smiled as he rose to his feet before he followed his father out of the study and over to the Window of Appearances. The pair paused at the entrance and both could clearly hear the people chanting.

Siamun cleared his throat, "It is time my king." Siamun said before he stepped out onto the balcony. "Citizens of Kemet, it is my great pleasure to present to you Per'ah King of Ta-Shemau and Ta-Menhu, Amenhotep, Son of Re, Meryatem, beloved of Djehut, He who promoted Ma'at and He who smites his enemies."

Meryatem stepped forward to the edge of the balcony as Siamun finished speaking, Kekhalfani coming to a stop a half step behind his father who merely rose his hand in greeting of his people who at once all knelt before their divine king. The sun god Ra, chose this moment to peak of from behind a cloud bathing Meryatem within a light. It was truly a breathtaking sight and one Kekhalfani doubted he would ever forget.

Meryatem and Kekhalfani stood on the balcony for several minutes before the pair turned and made their way back inside. It was now official, Meryatem was the new king of the two lands. And now it was time to celebrate.

The celebrations were lasting into the early evening. Meryatem sitting upon his throne as dancers moved effortlessly around the room, their silks flowing freely around their bodies as the courtiers ate and drank while listening to the music.

And it was into this festive atmosphere the disaster first struck. The doors to the throne room were thrown open without warning as a horse and rider came barreling into the room. The Medjay within the room adjusted their grips upon their spears as they shifted subtly closer to their king and the music cut off at once and the dancers scrambled to get out of the horse's way.

"What is the meaning of this?" Seth growled at the intruder. Kekhalfani had no idea how he'd missed him to begin with since his eyes had at first been drawn to the horse and not the rider. The man atop the horse looked like a savage. Wild, white hair hung down to the middle of his back and around his shoulder he had draped a red robe, not unlike the robes his grandfather had often chosen to wear for the majority of his life. His eyes were wild like his hair, like a demon. His right eye was transected by a scar that reached to the man's mid cheek.

"It seems that someone left me off the guest list." The stranger called out arrogantly from his place atop the horse.

"Arrest this man at once. How dare he disturb our celebrations." Karim snarled from his position beside the throne.

The intruder merely cocked a brow, "Even though I come baring gifts?" The intruder mocked as he reached behind him and tugged on a rope sending its burden sliding forward into the room.

And Kekhalfani felt like his heart had literally stopped. There was a reason those robes had looked so familiar. Because they WERE his grandfather's robes. This piece of filth had dared to defile his grandfather's final resting place!

The thief smirked as he gazed down upon Meryatem and his priests, "You'll have to forgive me if a few pieces might be missing. Its been quite a long trip, dragging him through the desert aboard a boat before his trip through the streets of Memphis. But, he appears to be mostly in tact." The their taunted.

The Medjay began to move in, only to find themselves blown back by Heka of some sort. The intruder laughed, "If these are the best in the service of our diving _Per'ah _then its no wonder breaking into this palace was so easy."

Meryatem slowly rose to his feet, his narrow red eyes flashing. "How dare you disturb the tomb of my father you swine. You will pay with your life for your crime against the gods." Meryatem growled.

The thief smirked, "Oh, and I'd like to see you try _Meryatem-khsy_." The thief mocked.

Kekhalfani and several others in the room gasped in open shock as this intruder dared not only to address his father by his given name but called him a coward to boot.

Meryatem smirked, "The coward will be you because you shall quake in fear before the very gods that you have forsaken as you beg them for mercy that you will never receive." Meryatem replied.

The intruder shrugged before he lazily jumped down from atop his horse, "That's big talk for a man who has no guards to do his dirty work for him." The intruder taunted.

Meryatem's smirk broadened, "And since when do I require any man to fight in my place. I assure you I am more than a match for you, you insignificant worm." Meryatem replied.

"Then bring it on." The thief lazily challenged and as the thief spoke a dark heka enveloped him and soon in the middle of the room was a large snake light being, poised and ready to strike.

Kekhalfani had to hand it to his father he didn't so much as even flinch. "Is that pathetic monster the best that you can do? Pathetic." Meryatem scoffed.

The thief grinned, "Then let's see you take it down. Go my beast, rid this kingdom of this worthless speck of dust that is masquerading as a king." The intruder commanded. The large snake hissed, its fangs glistening in the light. Kekhalfani had an overwhelming urge to move forward, to protect his father. However Mahad caught him by his shoulder and shook his head.

"Stay back my Prince. Your father will need to focus. He can't do that if he is worrying about you. Trust him." Mahad whispered.

Kekhalfani nodded his eyes still locked on the monster that was still baring down upon his father.

"I would prepare if I were you, for you are about to experience the wrath of the gods." Meryatem called out. With that being said Meryatem was bathed in a bright light of Heka so bright that he was completely obscured from view.

"Mighty gods of Kemet, I call upon you to aide me in my time of plight. Allow me to smite this blasphemer like the lowly worm that he is. As the beloved sun of Ra, like my father before me I call upon Sekhemet to drive this evil from our halls." Meryatem called out.

And as the light finally faded before the still attacking snake a large lioness, its jaw dyed red with the blood of her enemies appeared before his father.

The snake struck at the lioness who merely stood calmly before Meryatem. The snake struck at the lioness and the entire throne room gasped in horrified shock. Only Meryatem seemed unaffected, merely crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Is that the best you can do. Pathetic. Show him Sekhemet." Meryatem commanded.

Only now did the lioness move pouncing on the monstrous snake driving it to the ground, the lioness powerful paws pinning the snake in place by its hood before she lunged forward, sinking her jaws onto the snakes head.

The invading thief howled in pain at the attack before the snake vanished and the lioness returned to her position before Meryatem. "This isn't over Per'ah!" The thief growled.

Meryatem smirked, "Oh, I think you will find that it is. Arrest him!" Meryatem declared lazily as the Medjay once more began to move forward towards the thief.

Heka once more enveloped the thief, obscuring him from sight, "Remember my name Per'ah. I am Bakura from the village of Kul Elna. And I will take everything from you just as your father has taken everything from me." Bakura vowed before just as the heka vanished, taking with it the thief.

For a moment the throne room was still silent however, they did not remain that way for long. Meryatem turned to his still seemingly frozen Medjay, "What are you waiting for, after him!" Meryatem growled.

The Medjay as one sprang forward, racing out of the throne room and after the thief. Meryatem bowed his head briefly to the Lioness before him, "Thank you for answering my call Sekhmet. I assure you, our prey will not escape our clutches for long." Meryatem whispered before she disappeared.

Meryatem then returned to his throne idly waving his hand to the dancers, "Let the celebration continue." Meryatem declared.

And so it did, although Kekhalfani could tell that his father was not satisfied with continuing the celebrations. He was angry. And his anger would not be satisfied until he had seen to it that the thief was no more.

_The thief who can slide through the shadows has awoken the god warrior Horus, slayer of Seth. So mighty is his anger that my father vows to not sleep until the sand is painted with the blood of the thief._

XXXXXXXX

Weeks passed and with it life in Kemet continued on, almost as if the thief, Bakura, had never dared to disrupt Meryatems coronation. The priests had worked very hard on repairing the damage to Pharaoh Aknamkanon's body, something Meryatem had kept a close eye on before his father was reinterred. Kekhalfani had tried to ask on many occasions if the priests had been able to repair the damage however, Meryatem had never answered him. That in and of itself was worrying.

There were scattered reports of other tombs the thief had defiled. And even with Meryatem tripling the number of Medjay patrolling the valley of the kings the thief still managed to continue to pillage the sacred resting places of their forefathers.

But, as is often the case life did continue to move on. He and his father were enjoying dinner one evening when one of his father's medjay came racing into the room, "Per'ah!"

Meryatem paused in his meal, his blood red eyes surveying the Medjay before him, "Speak Hasan." Meryatem commanded.

"The thief, he's been spotted!" Hasan gasped out.

Meryatem frowned, "Where was he spotted?" Meryatem asked.

"The thief was spotted fleeing from Hut-ka-Ptah! The medjay are in pursuit my king." Hasan declared.

Meryatem slowly rose to his feet, "He has escaped from my medjay before and has already managed to wiggle out of facing the gods justice like the worm that he is. And now he has entered one of our sacred temples! No, **I **will deal with this thief. I will crush him beneath my foot and grind his bones into the dirt." Meryatem growled as he walked away from the table, "Have a servant ready my horse! The gods as my witness this is the thief's last night on this earth."

"I can go with you!" Kekhalfani called out as he also rose to his feet.

Meryatem paused only briefly, his eyes flicking over to his son before he shook his head, "No, I will deal with this thief and you shall remain here my son. Wait for me, I will return victorious." Meryatem declared before he strode out of the room, Hasan hot on his heels.

It was a very long night and Kekhalfani could not sleep. Every time he attempted to close his eyes all he could see was his father's broken body as the vile thief laughed. After a while Kekhalfani gave up on sleep all together standing on his balcony as he awaited his father's return.

But he didn't return come Ra's defeat of Apophis. Kekhalfani raced out of his room and into the throne room. Perhaps he had just missed seeing his father return.

The priests had gathered and they all looked grave.

"What happened? Where is my father?" Kekhalfani called out.

The priests were quiet for a moment as they all shared a look before it fell to Seth to answer Kekhalfani's question.

"The thief escaped once more." Seth said.

Kekhalfani clenched his fist tightly at his side at the answer, "That is grave news indeed. But we will catch him. Now, where is my father?" Kekhalfani growled.

"Your father fell in the fight my prince." Seth replied.

_No. No. No no no, that couldn't be true. _Kekhalfani thought to himself as flashes of his nightmares once more appeared within his mind. Kekhalfani forced himself to push those aside. His father was not dead. He couldn't be. This thief could not win. The gods would not allow such a thing.

"Unless you have my father's broken body to show me I refuse to believe that my father is dead. He may be wounded. I want the priests and the medjay to coordinate a search. I want my father found!" Kekhalfani declared.

The priests nodded, bowing their heads before Kekhalfani, "It will be as you have commanded my prince. We will find Per-ah." Karim vowed.

Kekhalfani nodded. Sadly there was nothing more that he could do.

It took two days. Two long, torturous days before the priests were able to find Meryatem. But, the gods above were faithful to their son. Meryatem returned to the palace riding upon his own horse. Alive.

Kekhalfani wanted nothing more than to race out and embrace the man he was so relieved to see that he was alright, however before he could give into the desire he felt a hand come to rest upon his shoulder. "Have patience Kek. I know you are relieved to see your father has returned but now is not the time to shame him with your tears. You will have your time to speak with him once he has been checked by Priestess Isis and has had his wounds tended to." Maya whispered to her nephew.

Kekhalfani nodded. As hard as it was to stay put Kekhalfani knew that she was right. He would speak to his father later. The gods had already answered his prayers. For now he would be satisfied with that.

Kekhalfani found his father hours later standing at the window of appearances looking out over the kingdom. For the first time since his coronation his father was neither wearing his Nemes headdress or his crown, his wild tri-colored hair blowing in the early evening breeze as he gazed out.

"Father?" Kekhalfani called out softly as he made his way onto the balcony coming to a stop beside his father.

Meryatem sighed before he turned and faced his son, "Kek." Meryatem greeted.

"Are you well?" Kekhalfani asked.

Meryatem sighed once more but nodded, "I am well Kek. Both in body and in spirit. My body may be bruised but I am fine. I have been injured worse before. I am still plenty fit to smite our enemy." Meryatem declared.

Kekhalfani was quiet for a moment, "What happened father? What happened when you chased after the thief?" Kekhalfani asked.

Meryatem sighed, "I had him. He got lucky. He won't be so lucky again." Meryatem declared.

Kekhalfani nodded, "I know he won't. He can only escape justice for so long. He will pay for what he has done. I know you will see to that." Kekhalfani replied.

Meryatem nodded, "I had chased him up onto a cliff that overlooked the Nile, with Ra baring down on his snake like creature to incinerate him. When the creature turned and instead of trying to fend off the attack of Ra turned and blasted the ground beneath my horse's feet sending the both of us falling. I remember tumbling before I ended up in the river. Then nothing. I woke up washed up on shore quite a distance from where the fight had taken place. I managed to drag myself into a cave while I tried to get my barrings and figure out what had happened. That was when the priests found me." Meryatem elaborated.

Kekhalfani hesitated for a brief moment before he strode forward and wrapped his arms tightly around his father's torso, "Never scare me like that again father." Kekhalfani whispered.

Meryatem rested his hands upon his son's shoulders at the two stood on the balcony. The moon was high in the sky. "I won't Kek. I won't." Meryatem vowed.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Crown Prince, your father wishes to see you in his study. He says that he has something important to discuss with you." A servant said.

Kekhalfani nodded before he nodded his head respectfully to Paser, his tutor. "I must go." Kekhalfani said.

Paser nodded, "Of course my Prince. Go to your father. We can continue your lessons upon your return." Paser replied.

Kekhalfani slipped out into the hypostyle halls and made his way to his father's study. He knocked lightly on the door and waited until he was bade to enter.

"Enter." Meryatem called out.

Kekhalfani walked into the room, briefly bowing his head in respect.

Meryatem smiled, "Ah, Kek. Thank you for being so prompt. There is something important that I wish to discuss with you." Meryatem said.

Kekhalfani nodded, "Of course father. And what would that be?" Kekhalfani inquired.

"I wanted to inform you that I have chosen you a bride." Meryatem said.

Kekhalfani rose a brow, "Oh. That is...good news." Kekhalfani said slowly.

Meryatem nodded, "Indeed. I have decided that you will wed Mana. The court has already begun planning for your wedding feast. You and her will wed at the end of the month, prior to that you and her will be meeting with myself and Mahad as we go over your wedding contracts. Everything has to be squared away before Mana moves in with you." Meryatem declared.

Kekhalfani sighed but nodded, "It shall be as you say father. Does Mana know?" Kekhalfani asked.

Meryatem sighed, "Mahad will be informing her later today." Meryatem replied.

Kekhalfani nodded. "That's great." Kekhalfani replied.

Meryatem was quiet for a moment as he stared at his son, "Its okay for you to admit if your a little bit nervous Kek. I was when I first married your mother." Meryatem said.

Kekhalfani shrugged, "Its not that I'm nervous. Its just, well. Its different. I mean, its Mana. She's my friend." Kekhalfani said.

Meryatem nodded, "Yes, I know she's your friend. And she will still be your friend. She will just also be your wife." Meryatem replied.

The month passed quickly and before Kekhalfani knew it it was the day before he and Mana would wed.

Kekhalfani went to bed as he normally did knowing that he would need his energy tomorrow because it was going to be a very busy day. There would be the procession where Mana would officially move into his home. The servants had already cleared out the room just down of the corridor from his own so it was all ready for Mana's things to be moved in. Then there would be the feasting and falling that come nightfall he and Mana were going to be sharing a room.

He knew he had no reason to be nervous. As his father had pointed out to him on many occasions Mana was still going to be Mana. She was still his friend. Her becoming his wife didn't instantly change anything. She would continue to be the one who he loved to cause trouble with. She would not also be the mother of his children.

Kekhalfani sighed as he rolled over. Why couldn't he sleep? He was worrying about this for no reason.

Kekhalfani frowned as he sat up. He could have sworn he'd heard what sounded like sandals scraping along the ground on his balcony. But that was ridiculous. Why would someone be on his balcony.

The thought died in Kekhalfani's throat as they landed on the figure that came walking in from his balcony. Bakura was in his room.

Bakura lazily made his way over to Kekhalfani's bed, where the young prince was still frozen in a combination of shock and to his great shame, fear. This thief was able to go toe to toe with his father and still escape. What hope would Kekhalfani have of defeating him.

Bakura grinned, "I hear many congratulations are in order for you young prince. Tomorrow is the day you take a wife. The entire kingdom is buzzing about it. And I couldn't help but think. It wouldn't be right if I didn't stop in to give you a present of my own." Bakura lazily drawled.

Kekhalfani swallowed around the lump in his throat as he starred at the thief. All he needed to do was scream and the medjay would come charging in and catch him. So, why couldn't he get his voice to work?

"I thought long and hard about what sort of a gift I could give you young prince. Long and hard indeed and then it hit me. What better gift could there be than to grant you the gift of understanding. No doubt your pretty little virginal bride will be in for quite the ordeal come tomorrow. I'm going to show you exactly what you'll be putting your little bride through." Bakura declared, his demonic eyes glowing with his malevolent intentions as he continued to stalk towards the bed.

Kekhalfanti dove off the bed intending to scramble towards the door. He had to get out of here. He just had to.

However, no matter how fast Kekhalfani moved. Bakura was faster and quick as a striking snake Bakura had slammed into the young Prince pinning him to the ground on his stomach. "Your quite right young prince. No reason to dirty your bed. Pressed to the floor is exactly where you belong. You dirty little bitch."

"No." Kekhalfani hissed as Bakura wrapped his hand around Kekhalfani's mouth, his other hand lifting up Kekhalfani's shendyt.

"I did warn your father that I would take everything from him. This is one more thing I can steal that he can never get back. Princey." Bakura growled.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Per'ah!" Hasan shouted as he burst into Meryatem's room without even knocking.

Meryatem shot up in bed all traces of sleep gone. "What? What is it?" Meryatem called out.

"The thief. We caught him. He's in chains in the dungeons now. Priest Mahad has him in magic binding shackles. He won't be escaping this time my king." Hasan declared.

Meryatem nodded as he rose to his feet, "That is excellent news indeed Hasan. Where was he apprehended from?" Meryatem asked.

Hasan fell silent.

Meryatem gave him a sharp look, "I asked you a question Hasan! Where was the thief apprehended from?" Meryatem growled.

Hasan sighed, "He was apprehended in Crown Prince Kekhalfani's chambers." Hasan said slowly.

Meryatem froze before he whipped around to face Hasan, his red eyes blazing with anger. "What did he do to my son?" Meryatem growled.

Hasan gulped, his eyes drifting to rest on the floor. "I do not know all the details my king. Just that Priestess Isis is tending to your son as we speak." Hasan said.

Meryatem said nothing more before he turned and stormed out of his room making his way to his son's room. His son was there, lying in bed on his stomach he had his face buried within his pillow and judging by the way his shoulders were shaking Kekhalfani was crying. Priestess Isis was seated on the edge of Kekhalfani's bed.

Meryatem strode into the room. "What happened? What did that thief do to my son?" Meryatem growled.

Priestess Isis sighed as she slowly rose to her feet. She briefly paused beside Meryatem, resting her hand upon his shoulder. "That will be Prince Kekhalfani's tale to tell. I will leave you with him. I have given him a potion for the pain. Other than that I'm afraid there is noting that can be done." Priestess Isis said before she made her way out of the room, pulling the door closed behind her leaving father and son alone.

Meryatem slowly made his way over to Kekhalfani's bed before he lightly sat down beside his still crying son and lightly rested his hand on Kekhalfani's back. "I'm here Kek." Meryatem whispered.

Kekhalfani swallowed thickly as he visibly tried to gather himself although he truly seemed to be struggling with that. Meryatem lightly stroked his son's back as his son continued to gather himself.

"I'm sorry father." Kekhalfani whispered.

Meryatem rose a brow, not the Kekhalfani was even looking at him. "And what do you have to be sorry about my son?" Meryatem asked softly.

Kekhalfani was quiet for several moments before he spoke again, "I couldn't get my voice to work. If I had screamed for the medjay they would have caught him sooner...before he...before he." Kekhalfani trailed off as his sobbing returned with a vengeance.

"Before he what?" Meryatem asked.

"Made me his bitch." Kekhalfani spat out.

Meryatem felt like his heart had stopped beating as his son spoke those words. "He did what?" Meryatem asked as he felt a rage encompass him like he had never experienced before. _How dare that monster lay so much as a finger upon my son! _Meryatem mentally growled.

Kekhalfani took another deep breath, "He said it was my wedding present." Kekhalfani said.

Meryatem took several calming breaths before he slowly rose to his feet. "I assure you Kek, he will pay for what he has done. He is currently in the dungeons. I don't intend for him to be there for long. I will personally see to it that he pays for what he has done to you and to our family and to this kingdom." Meryatem vowed.

Kekhalfani nodded, "I am sure that you will father." Kekhalfani replied.

Meryatem nodded, "I will deal with this thief and once I have finished I will be back. We will get through this together my son." Meryatem vowed.

Kekhalfani gave his father the barest of smiles. "Thanks father. That means a lot." Kekhalfani replied.

Meryatem said nothing further before he strode out of his son's chambers and made his way down to the dungeons.

His eyes soon landed on the thief bound and gagged within the cell. Mahad was standing next to the cell his eyes glowing with power as evidenced by the fact he was personally assuring that this thief would not be escaping again.

Meryatem starred down at the thief for several moments as the thought that death was too good for this lowly worm. Too merciful.

Meryatem felt a small sadistic grin slide onto his face as another thought drifted through his mind. This one spurred on further by the thought of his son's pained tears and the memory of his father's broken body.

"Drag that piece of filth out. It is time for him to face the Gods judgment." Meryatem growled as his hand slipped a simple golden ring off his finger. He pressed it into the hands of one of his Medjay.

"I want that ring melted down. We are going to create something new with it. Something far more fitting." Meryatem declared.

The medjay bowed before he raced off to rouse the royal jeweler.

"Not so confident now are you thief? Now that we have you, just as I always vowed that I would. You won't be escaping judgment this time." Meryatem taunted.

Bakura smirked from around the gag his eye shining with demonic glee. With a challenge. He had no fear of death. No fear of Per'ah. Meryatem bit back a chuckle. The thief didn't now. But he would. Meryatem would see to that.

The medjay dragged Bakura after Meryatem to where the goldsmith was working wit the ring, melting it down.

"What would you like me to forge my king?" The jeweler asked.

Meryatem smirked, "We'll be forging another ring. But first there are a few more ingredients that we need to mix with the gold." Meryatem declared before he strode forward drawing a dagger from a sheath at his hip he walked up to the thief and slashed the dagger down the side of his face, following the same line as the scar the thief was known for, coating the blade in the thief's blood before he turned to the jeweler and shook the blade watching as drop after drop of the thief blood mixed with the gold. "One last ingredient and then all that needs be done is the binding spell." Meryatem replied before he strode back and ripped a white hair out of Bakura's head and dropped that into the gold as well.

"You will never see the halls of judgment. For even allowing you to be devoured by Ammut is a fate that is too good for you. So, your spirit will be sealed within this ring. And you will be trapped unseen and unheard a soul trapped in a ring. A ring that will never be worn." Meryatem declared before he picked back up the dagger once more and for the first time the thief's eyes shown with fear although he was quick to hide it, but not quick enough. Meryatem had seen it.

He drove the dagger straight into Bakura's chest before chanting the words, "Follower of Aphophis. Bringing of Chaos and destruction. Enemy of Kemet. I Pharaoh Meryatem thus bind you forevermore to your golden prison. In your life you stole nothing but treasures that were not yours. So, for the rest of your souls unending existence you will be trapped with this ring fastened to resembled the evil god you yourself followed. So let it be written so let it be done." Meryatem growled before he wrenched the dagger out of the thief's chest and the medjay allowed him to crumple to the ground.

Meryatem spat on the thief's body before he turned to the Medjay, "Burn the body. And I want that ring once its complete." Meryatem instructed the jeweler.

"Of course Per'ah." The jeweler and Medjay responded.

Meryatem nodded once more before he turned and strode out of the the dungeon leaving behind the horrorfied spirit of the thief who could do nothing but watch as his body was burned as his soul was tied to the ring which would adorn Pharaoh Meryatem's chest on a simple cord, never worn but forever with him. His token for his victory over the wretched thief.

A/N: And its done. Chapter 3 will be our return to the present.


End file.
